The Super Saiyan Saga: Final Mix
by The Great Seanman
Summary: Three Saiyans have landed on earth, planning a world tournament between Dimensions. Among the many fighters are the Z senshi and the Sailor Senshi. But what seems to be a simple attack of 3 invaders, turns out to be only the beginning of the real fightr/r
1. Default Chapter

Cross-Over Tournament  
  
By The Great Seanman!  
  
(Howdy doody doody doo! The Great Seanman here with my first story! This here is the Super Saiyan Saga: Final Mix. This is my Super Saiyan Saga story I put up a long time ago but I never finished it...UNTIL NOW!!! I edited a few parts and made sure everything made a little more sense that it did before. Aaanyway on to my little shpeil about Copyright shit. This is a fanfiction, I do not own the rights, nor do I claim to own the rights to anyone from Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. If I did, I'd be animating this now. But anyway I do own anyone of my own creation like Berzaku, Ahiru, and Kenoku so if anyone wants to use these characters in anything, ask me first ok? Although I doubt anyone wants to use them. But Ce's la Vie and ON WITH THE SHOW!!!)  
  
It was a dark, large room. It looked like a dome. Then a spotlight appeared. It shone on Goten. He was very confused about this. {Where am I?} thought Goten. Suddenly, another spotlight shone, over a little girl in the opposite side of the room. She had pink hair, pink eyes, and was wearing a pink uniform. "Who is that?" Said Goten. Then the house lights came on. He saw his father, Goku, standing getting ready to fight. Beside him was another girl in a uniform. The girl had blonde hair, in two pigtails. Her uniform was blue with gold lining, it also appeared that she had what looked like wings on her dress. Then the dark figure came from out of the shadows. Goku was the first to attack. He became a super saiyan level 2 and charged at the figure. Then the figure turned into a super saiyan too, but his face was still shaded by a shadow. They went into a high-speed fight. But it soon was finished with his father falling to the ground, lifeless. Goten screamed at the death of his father. Then the Girl tried to attack. She threw a punch but was thrown by the unknown super saiyan into the wall. She then fell bleeding and lifeless. Then the girl across from him screamed in sorrow at the death of the other girl. Goten was about to attack but then another huge unknown super saiyan appeared in front of him. He held out his hand in a form to create a ki blast and then.....  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goten woke up immediately. Chi-chi ran into the room. "Goten? What's wrong?" Goten was having a nightmare. But it was so real. "Mom, I had a nightmare." Chi-chi sighed in relive. "Is that all? I thought you were hurt or something. But then again, you are a super saiyan. Now go back to bed." She kissed him good night and he fell back asleep.  
  
It was a dark, large room. It looked like a dome. Then a spotlight appeared. It shone on Rini. She was scared and confused. {What? How did I get here?} thought Rini. Suddenly another spotlight shone on a boy in the opposite side of the room. He had black hair in a weird hairstyle, black eyes, and he was wearing orange gi. "I wonder who that is." Then the house lights came on. She saw Serena standing, getting ready to battle someone. She was standing next to a man who looked like the grown up version of that boy across the room. Suddenly, a dark figure came out of the shadows. The man attacked first. His hair went up and turned gold. Then the dark figure's hair rose up and turned gold, and they both disappeared. But the man fell out of the sky, lifeless. The boy screamed out in anger at the death of this man. Then it was Serena's turn. She threw a punch but it was caught by this dark figure. The dark figure threw her towards the wall. She then fell bleeding. Rini then screamed out in sorrow at the death of her friend and future mother. She ran to help attack the figure but then a smaller dark figure with glowing gold hair appeared in front of her. He then held out his hand and then...  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rini woke up in fear. Serena woke up and ran to her. "Hey Rini, what's wrong?" Rini was having a nightmare. But it was so real. "Sorry Serena, I was just having a bad dream." Serena was relived. Then she got angry. "How dare you wake me up! Don't you know I need my beauty sleep?" Rini then laughed. "At this rate you'll need to sleep for a while, like 10 years." Serena then laughed with Rini. "Go back to sleep squirt." And they both went back to bed.  
  
The alarm clock went off at 5:25 exactly at the Briefs household. Vegeta, who was none too happy about waking up that early, well, let's just say that they go through a lot of alarm clocks in the Briefs house. He soon rolled out of his bed, tired and groggily, and stood up. He walked to his bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. "Why?" he said to himself. "Why is it so boring around here. It used to be one after another; an enemy would challenge me and see if he were strong enough to even survive. Now there's nothing." Tired, cranky, and disappointed, he walked back to his bed.  
  
At that same moment, 3 familiar looking space pods came into view. "We're approaching the New Planet's atmosphere. We should land within 20 minutes." Said the first voice. "Excellent, now we'll see who's the strongest on this dismal planet." Said a second voice. And they went on to their next destination, Earth.  
  
A few minutes later at the Son household, Gohan and his little brother Goten were playing a game of hide and seek (hey just cause he's grown doesn't mean he can't play with his little brother) when Goku walked out to the backyard. He sat down and watched how his children were playing when he felt a familiar presence coming. "Hey there Piccolo, what's up?" Piccolo, who wasn't feeling too happy, looked at Goku with his normal face: the cold, spooky, serious face. "I feel like something isn't right." Goku was now concerned. "What do you mean?" Gohan turned to his father while Goten tried to leap on his head. "Is something the matter dad?" Piccolo looked at them all. "I don't know what's going on but I feel that something bad is going to happen, and soon."  
  
At that moment, the three space pods were getting ready to land. Below them was Antarctica, and there was a polar expedition base there. In that base was a man watching some old reruns of an alien show. "Wow, if aliens ever came here, I'd show them what for. I'd pull out my kung fu moves and kick their sorry green asses." As he was doing some pathetic attempts at some moves he heard something falling from the sky. He looked out the window and saw the three space pods getting ready to smash his base. "Oh I've wasted my life." Said the man before he was smashed into the ground. As the smoke cleared from the impact the three pods slowly opened. Out of those pods came three saiyans: Kenoku, Ahiru, and Bersaku. Kenoku had split, black hair with a black tail. Ahiru had his brownish-blonde hair in sort of a messy curled style that flopped down. Bersaku had his red hair spiked with a small piece hanging down in front of his eyes. They then hid their tails in their armor as the looked around. Kenoku looked around to see that no one was around. "What an empty space this place is. Well might as well set it up here." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a capsule-like thing and threw it out. It then created a giant arena in the middle of Antarctica. Ahiru looked at him. "So should I send out that inter-world message now?" he asked. Kenoku looked at his partner with an evil grin. "Sure, let's see how this world rates up." Ahiru then pulled out his scouter and pressed a strange button with an X on it.  
  
At that time Goku was still looking at Piccolo with a weird look. "You're probably just stressed out. Try and..." before he could finish a holographic image of Ahiru was placed in front of them "Greetings all you strong fighters. I am Ahiru and I have a proposition to offer every one of you. You are invited to a tournament for everyone who wishes to participate. It will take teams of 3 and 3 only. All ages are welcome. If you do not participate my partners and I will be forced to destroy your planet. If you decide you want to come, press the yes key on the display, if no...well you know what will happen. The choice is yours" and it faded away with just the yes and no keys on a screen that appeared out of nowhere. The warriors were speechless. Goku looked at the screen and was shocked. "Well we might as well tell Chi-chi and Videl what we're doing." Gohan looked at Goku. "I'm way ahead of you." Said Gohan as he walked into the house.  
  
As you may have guessed, Goku's wasn't the only house that got that message. Vegeta was overjoyed and ran to get Trunks, who had a screen in front of him as well. "Dad, should we go?" Vegeta was a little angry and glared at Trunks. "Of course we should go!" he screamed. As you might have guessed again Vegeta was the first to push the yes button and as he did, Trunks saw him instantly disappear. Trunks was astonished and decided to press the yes button as well. He was instantly transported.  
  
Chi-chi was bawling over the news of what had happened. "Why do you have to fight again? After all the things we've already gone through?" Videl was trying to comfort her "It's alright, if it's for the Earth we might as well try it." Gohan nodded in agreement and went outside. "Are you all ready?" he asked. They all nodded with agreement. "Then lets do this." And they all pressed the yes button at the same time.  
  
Instantly they were transported to a giant dome in the middle of nowhere. They were all crowded in with many other fighters. Lots were dressed in brightly colored clothes and they were very strong, compared to earth people. "Dad, where are we?" asked Goten. "I don't know but it looks like we're not alone." Suddenly a giant screen came up above them all. "Greetings all who made it. I am Bersaku. The tournament will begin in a few hours so while that is happening, you all should pick your teams. I leave you to the choices and will be back shortly."  
  
Serena was walking down to the mall to do what she did best, shop. Behind her was Rini trying to catch up to her. "Wait up! Why are you in such a hurry?" Serena didn't turn around. "There's a sale and I don't want to be the last one there!" Rini looked at her in an "I-don't-know-why-I-put-up-with-this-look" when suddenly a screen appeared in front of them. It gave them the same message that it gave the Z senshi and it left the yes-no signs on the screen. "Should we go?" Asked Rini. Serena stared at it and thought. "Well they sound serious, so I guess we'll have to go. Damn, I guess I'll have to miss that sale." Rini was too confused to be mad at her so they pushed the buttons.  
  
Confused and crowded, the Son family looked around for anyone they knew. They heard some strange conversations on their way. And so they went on to figure out if anyone else came with them. Gohan was the first to spot a familiar face. "Look, there's Vegeta!" as they walked to where he was Vegeta was looking pretty excited. "Hey Vegeta, do you know what this is all about." Asked Goku "Not a damn clue, but isn't this great? Now we'll have to fight all these people! HAHA! I FEEL ALIVE AGAIN!" Goten looked at him. "Hey do you know where Trunks is?" "I don't know. Why don't you look for him." Said Vegeta  
  
Since he had nothing better to do, Goten walked around to see if he could find him in this sea of people. It was a very large and hard to find anyone in here. He couldn't sense his ki because there was too many large powers to sort through. Just then he saw what looked like a familiar face. He ran up and tapped the person on the shoulder, thinking it was Trunks. When the person turned around Goten was shocked. What he thought was Trunk's purple hair was actually a hat. And under that hat was a girl with pink hair. "Oh I'm sorry." Said Goten. "I thought you were someone I knew." The girl looked at him. "That's ok. Who is it you're looking for?" "I'm looking for a boy about my height with purplish hair, have you seen him?" the girl thought for a moment. "No I haven't seen him. I'm sorry." Goten looked a little disappointed. "Oh. Well ok then thanks anyway." There was an awkward silence as he looked at her. After that he walked away in search of his friend. "Hey who was that cute boy you were talking to?" asked Serena. "Oh, just a guy who was lost." Said Rini. "Rini, you should have introduced yourself. You could have bagged him!" Rini looked at her in disgust. "Oh you are too much Serena!" "Oh I think you're thinking the same thing I am, you're blushing!" Suddenly a man came and interrupted them "Girls stop arguing. Remember we are here to fight for the world." Serena looked back. "You're right Darien, but where can we change into our outfits?" Darien looked around. "I don't know but we'll see soon. "This is strange, why is it that we were the only sailor scouts brought here? I can't see Rei or Amy or anyone." Said Rini. Darien looked back at her. "Well we have to fight anyway. This is for the stake of the planet. So we have to fight. Even if it means using more than just our abilities." Serena was sort of in shock. "What do you mean?" "I mean that we might have to use actual fighting. So just be ready to fight in all ways you possibly can." Serena nodded in agreement. "Why do they want to attack our planet? It doesn't make any sense!" Darien looked at her differently. "Wow, that is the most intelligent thing I've heard you say." Everyone laughed except Serena.  
  
Goten had a thousand thoughts going through his head at once. {What was that all about? It's like De ja vu. } He thought. Goten walked around for about 10 minutes and finally he found his companion talking to three girls who were dressed in multi-colored outfits. "There you are! Come on we have to meet the others for teams!" "Ok then, I'll see you later." Said Trunks to the girls. "Ok then, bye." They said and he left. "What a nice boy." Said the girl who was dressed in mostly blue. "Well I thought it was a bit annoying." Said a girl in mostly red. "Why do you say that?" asked the girl in blue again. "Well he wouldn't shut up!" "Of course not" said a tall girl in mostly green. "he was about 7 years old. What'd you expect Rei?" Rei looked at her "Well I didn't expect that much talking from a squirt Lina, why is he here anyway? This is for strong fighters, he'd get killed. What do you think Amy?" Amy looked at them both "Well he's probably stronger than we think, he was transported here just like us, right?" Rei looked a little embarrassed "Well I guess you're right, but let's just get through this."  
  
Goten and Trunks were walking around for about an hour until they finally found their family and friends. "Hey guy's I found him." Said Goten. "Good, now we have to pick teams." Said Piccolo. Goku looked at Piccolo "Alright, I say that me, Goten and Gohan are going to be on one team. Vegeta, you, Trunks and Piccolo are on another alright?" Vegeta looked surprised. "Why do I have to be stuck with the namek?" Piccolo was not too happy about it either. "Hey!" said Gohan "Is anyone else you know around here? No! So just deal with it alright?" Vegeta and Piccolo looked at each other and finally nodded in agreement.  
  
After about and hour the screen came up again. "I see you all have picked your teams. So you must now sign up those teams and the tournament will begin." Instantly a screen came up with a signup margin and a light pen. Everyone signed their names and instantly they were transported. When the Son family came up they found themselves in a giant arena. It was filled with the fighters who were lined up by their teams. Above them was a booth and in that booth was the 3 saiyans. One of them spoke into the intercom. "Welcome everyone. This will be broadcasted around the world, or should I say worlds. So try and look your best ok?" everyone started to talk to each other in concern. The intercom went off again only this time with an announcer voice. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. Welcome to the 1st annual battle for the planet. Introducing first, Team Son Senshi." And a spot light shined over Goku's team "Introducing next, Team Sailor Senshi! Next is Team Vegeta!" Piccolo was looking very embarrassed. (Why'd you have to name it Team Vegeta?) He thought to himself. "Next in line we have Team Moon!" and the spotlight shined on a group dressed like students except for the man who was dressed in a Tuxedo. "How'd we transform without even knowing it?" asked the girl. "And next we have..." and it went on naming off every team for a while. After about 30 minutes of naming the announcer finally said. "Now let the tournament begin!" and everyone was teleported to there locker room areas except for two teams.   
  
  
  
The first two up was Team Son Senshi vs. Team 8. The first fighters up were Goku and some guy in a blue tank top. The guy on Team 8 decided to try and intimidate him. "You're going down in one hit when I hit you with my mega punch." Then the bell rang and the guy ran after him. Goku quickly grabbed his arm, gave him a quick punch in the stomach, and threw him over his shoulder. All done with barely any effort on Goku's part. The fight was over in 14 milliseconds. The second and third fights were basically the same thing with Gohan and Goten. The winners were obviously Team Son Senshi and they were teleported to the locker room area. Next fight was between Team Vegeta vs. Team Apocalypse. The first fighters in that fight were Vegeta vs. another fighter no one's heard of. All that they did before the fight was stare each other down. Before the bell's ringing could stop, the fight had already been won by (who else) Vegeta. That team went down pretty quickly as well. Team moon had a pretty easy time with their teams as well. Hitting fighters with fists and weapons was very different from the usual negaverse fights. They sometimes used their powers and it worked on a lot of their opponents. But it was still pretty much the same. This time they fought people who either were martial arts masters or just plain city punks. And Team Sailor senshi did a great job, their attacks would actually work since they use elements.  
  
The fights went on and on. Those two teams didn't even have to put much effort into any of their fights until the semi-finals. The first teams in that was Team Son Senshi vs. Team Moon. The first fighters up were Sailor Moon and Goku. Before the fight, Sailor Moon started to do some weird poses. "I am the champion of justice..." and she babbled on about love and truth and the moon and it went on for about 5 minutes. She then finished with "...And in the name of the moon, I shall punish you!" After she was done Goku, who was looking at her strangely, asked her "Hey were you apart of the Ginyu force at any point in your life?" Feeling confused and a bit insulted because he wasn't at all intimidated, she got ready to attack. The bell rang and she pulled out a scepter from out of nowhere. "Grr...I'll show you!" She then started her special attack and thought that Goku would be a bit scared. "Moon! Gorgeous! MEDITATION!!!" and she fired some sort of sparkly ray at Goku. Goku just stood there and watched it come toward him. When it connected he wasn't at all phased. "What? Why isn't it working?" she asked in confusion. "What was this supposed to do?" asked Goku. "Well you're at least supposed to be in pain. You're evil right?" she asked. "Nope, sorry for the inconvenience." Said Goku. Hearing this, the Sailor Scout got very angry. "Well if powers wont work then I'll just have to use force!" and she charged at him ready to swing her scepter. Goku quickly dodged and tripped her. As she fell on her face Goku laughed. "You're too slow. Maybe next time you'll...." He was then cut off with a scepter to the head. She then went berserk and started to swing her scepter franticly. Goku was not very happy with this and decided to end the fight. He then ran behind her with saiyan speed and knocked her out with a light chop to the neck. "Sorry about that, but I need to help the Earth, you understand." The fight was over.  
  
The next fighters up were Gohan vs. Tuxedo Mask. Before that fight, Gohan stared him down. "Nice suit." Said Gohan. "Nice name." Said Tuxedo Mask. (In case you didn't know, gohan in Japanese means fried rice.) Gohan was now a bit annoyed and got ready to fight. "I am the champion of truth! The Righter of wrongs! I am...The Great SAIYAMAN!!!" TM looked at his opponent with a weird look. {And I thought the scouts' introductions were corny.} When the bell rang, TM charged at Gohan. Gohan just moved aside and got ready to punch him when he fell past. He was surprised when he just swung behind him and elbowed him in the neck. Gohan then grabbed him by the arm and threw him up into the air. As he flew in the air, TM threw a barrage of roses at him. Gohan dodged them all and caught one. "What's this supposed to be? Is this how you attack?" he asked mockingly. He then threw the rose over his shoulder and flew up toward him. TM was falling when he saw Gohan fly toward him. He then pulled out another rose and stabbed him in the arm when he passed Gohan. When he landed he quickly got up and looked around for his opponent. Gohan was holding his bleeding arm when he saw TM looking up at him. "Whoa, he's strong, better finish this." And he quickly charged a ki attack. TM was very frightened and didn't know what to do. He then decided to try and counter attack it with a smoke bomb attack. As Gohan got ready to fire his ki attack he saw his opponent get ready to do something. Gohan just ignored it and fired his attack. TM saw the attack and then threw his bomb attack at it. They collided and blew up in mid air. Gohan was amazed at how determined he was. "You are a strong fighter. For that I respect you. I forfeit the match." And the fight was over. Amazingly Tuxedo Mask had won. When he went back to the sidelines his family stared at him in astonishment. "Why'd you forfeit the match big brother?" asked Goten. "Well sometimes there are better things than victory." And with that he sat down.   
  
Now came the last fight, Goten vs. Chibi Moon. Goten looked at his opponent and was amazed at what he saw. It was the girl that he met from the start of the tournament, only dressed funny. He would have to fight against her? She then started her poses. "I am Chibi Sailor..." she was then cut off by Goten "Hey could you just not do that? It takes up too much time." She was taken by surprise by that remark. But then she realized that it did take too much time. "Alright then, I'll skip it for now." The bell rang and the fight was started. They both just stared each other down for about a minute and finally Goten decided to make the first move. Goten leaped back and charged at her with amazing speed. Chibi Moon jumped aside and pulled out a scepter from nowhere. She then ran towards Goten and got ready to swing it at him. At that moment, Goten caught the scepter and threw her over his shoulder. Chibi Moon then landed on her feet and got into a defensive position. "You're pretty good at this." Said Goten. "I learned from the best." Said Chibi Moon. With that they charged at each other again.  
  
Off on the sidelines, the three Saiyans watched this battle. "Thse guys are pretty strong. What do you think?" said Bersaku. "Yeah that's true, how about we make this more interesting?" said Ahiru without even looking away from the fight. "Alright then." said Kenoku right before he flew down to the battlefeild. Goten and Chibi Moon weren't getting anywhere when the fight was interrupted by Kenoku. "This fight will be cancelled. You two teams will be in the finals against us. But until then we will move on to the next fight.  
  
In the locker room areas, Goten was sitting down on a bench even more confused. Why would they let both the teams go to the finals without finishing the fight? Goku walked up behind his son. "Hey Goten, what's wrong?" Goten looked back at him. "I'm just wondering dad, what are those guys trying to do? What are they trying to prove? I'm just confused about all this." "I don't know what they're trying to prove either. I'm about as confused as you are. But hey, let's just get through this. The world's counting on us again. So let's just do our best." Satisfied with that answer, Goten got up and walked to the waiting rooms.  
  
The next teams were Team Sailor Senshi vs. Team Vegeta. Vegeta walked calmly onto the fighting arena and looked at his opponent. He saw a girl dressed in red who looked very weak. {This ought to take 30 seconds tops} thought Vegeta. Sailor mars stepped on to the arena and looked at Vegeta. Big tall buff guy with the face to kill. {Wow, what a hot guy. Wait a minute, he's my opponent so I must get my mind off his big huge muscles...AGH! I'M DOING IT AGAIN!} she thought. She then started to pose "I am Sailor mars! And in the name of mars! I SHALL PUNISH YOU!" The bell rang and Vegeta was the first to charge. She leaped out of the way and started up an attack. "Mars...Flame...Sniper!!!" and she shot a flame arrow straight at Vegeta. Vegeta quickly flew in the air to avoid it. "What? He can fly?" Vegeta just smirked {Hey, this might be a worthy fight after all} and he fired a ki blast her way. She leaped out of the way and fired another flame sniper. "Ha! What kind of a warrior are you? Using the same technique over and over? That's too predictable!" and he then sped behind her with saiyan speed. She didn't know what happened, or why it happened, but when she turned around she saw Vegeta's face, evily smiling at her and then...bam! She got hit, not hard enough to launch her, but hard enough to knock her out at least. The fight was over, Vegeta had won.  
  
Next up was Piccolo vs. Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Jupiter, after watching the first fight, decided to be careful with this one. Piccolo looked at his opponent and just stared in wonder at what he saw. "I am Sailor Jupiter! And in the name of jupiter! I shall punish you!!!" he then threw off his weighted hat and cape and looked straight at her. "Well then, let's get started." The bell rang and she leapt in the air. She then charged dove straight at him with a flying kick, but he had other ideas and grabbed her foot and knocked her to the ground. She then got up and started one of her special moves. "Jupiter...Thunderclap...ZAP!!!" and she fired an electric ball at him. Piccolo leapt out of the way and landed in front of her. She then kicked him in the stomach but had her foot caught and he launched her toward a wall. She then learned, the hard way, that the wall's were electrified. After she got shocked, she fell to the ground, but still got up. She had one last attack. "Jupiter...Thunderclap...ZAP!!!" and she fired a larger than usual attack at him. He got hit hard and flew towards the wall as well. After he got shocked, and shocked again, he passed out. And then Sailor Jupiter passed out. It was a draw.  
  
The last fight was between Trunks and Sailor Mercury. Trunks came out and looked at his opponent. {Better not let my guard down} he thought. Sailor mercury came out and saw her opponent. "What?" she said to herself "It's that little boy! He's going to be my opponent?" she then shook off the amazement {Must not be intimidated, this is for the planet.} she thought. She then started to pose. But before the big speech about punishment, the bell rang and Trunks charged. She then started an attack. "Mercury...Aqua....Rhaphsody!!!" and she fired her attack at Trunks. He was then frozen. She then charged at him to attack but Trunks powered up, thawing him out of the ice. He then ran behind her at saiyan speed and gave her a quick kick to the side. She then fell over, and staggered to her feet. "my god, what a strong kid..." she said. Then she got up and fired another attack. "Mercury... aqua... Rhapsody!!!" and again she fired her attack. Trunks was prepared for this attack and then smacked it away. He then grabbed her and threw her to the ground. The fight was over, Team Vegeta had won.  
  
It was now time for the Final Rounds. 4 teams were left in the finals. Team Son, Team Vegeta, Team Moon, And some team no one had heard of again. "So you all have managed to survive the tournament someway or the other. I'm impressed." Said Ahiru, "These battles will be between your Teams vs. us, Team X. The catch to this is, you have to defeat all of us, everyone has to be defeated or you won't win. So who's first?" The unknown team stepped up. "We'll go first!" said the leader of the team. So the fight was on between Team X and Team Final. The first fighters up were Ahiru vs. a man in a red vest and jeans. The bell rang and the red vest man charged at Ahiru. Ahiru just smirked and stepped aside. As the man in the red vest tried to punch him, he fell and got up quickly. Ahiru just laughed at him. Enraged, the man in red leaped in the air and tried to kick him in the back, only to be grabbed and thrown. No one knew how he did it but somehow he moved so fast that no one saw when he threw him. As the man in red got up, he was puzzled but mad. He then started to run at him with all his anger and tried a spin-kick. He was then grabbed by the throat by Ahiru, but not by his hands. Everyone stood in amazement as they saw how he was choking him, for Ahiru had grabbed him with his long, monkey-like tail. Piccolo stood in amazement "He's....he's a....a....a.." "I think the word you're looking for is....saiyan." said Vegeta. Team Moon were staring as well. "What...what's that?" asked Chibi moon. Back in the fight the man in red was being strangled by Ahiru's tail. Ahiru just smirked. "Is that your best? You'll have to do way better than that if you want to defeat me." Said Ahiru just before he launched him toward the electrified wall. The man in red was now in serious pain and he fell over with a thud. The fight was over.  
  
Next was Berzaku vs. a man in a blue vest. The huge Berzaku started to stretch out and looked at his opponent. "This is going to be too easy." Said Berzaku while smirking. The bell rang and Berzaku was the first to charge. The man in blue wasn't fast, so the saiyan kneed him in the stomach. As the man in blue was in shock and pain, Berzaku quickly grabbed his head and threw him up in the air. He then threw a barrage of ki blasts at him, keeping him in the air for a while. After a while he stopped and stood with his arms folded. Behind him fell the beaten, bruised and now dead man in blue. That fight was over very quickly. "That was too easy," said Berzaku, "Give me a challenge!"  
  
The last fight was Kenoku vs. a man in yellow. Kenoku, being the strongest out of the 3 beat that man in a few seconds. As he stared at the other 3 teams he smirked. "I hope that you others wont be as weak as these were." All of the teams were staring in horror, amazement, and confusion. {But how...} thought Vegeta, {How is it possible that more saiyans survived? It's impossible!} Kenoku looked at them. "Which team will be next?" just then a helecoptor flew in from a hole in the roof. "Not so fast, I'll be the one facing you." Said a voice on the intercomm. The Z-fighters recognised this annoying deep voice. "Here we go..." said Gohan in sarcasm. Just then a ladder lowerred from the helecoptor and a man came down with it. It was, the self proclaimed champion of the world, the man with the 'fro, Mr. Satan!!!!! He landed in the ring and looked at Kenoku. "You're going down, I'm gonna beat you just like Cell!!!" he screamed in his annoying voice. He then babbled on and on and on and it goes on for a while. After his babbling, he charged and was about ready to "attack" Kenoku. Now Kenoku wasn't as calm as Cell was so he really didn't like this. He then pointed his finger at him and got him in a ki hold. "You chatter like a chimp, so I'm gonna send you to a place where you'll fit right in. He then motioned his finger slightly up and Mr. Satan went flying above the Stadium. After that he motioned his finger slightly to the right and he went flying in that direction. Ahiru and Berzaku were laughing. "Where'd you send him?" Asked Berzaku. "I sent him to the nearest Zoo." And they all laughed.  
  
Needless to say that Goku wasn't too happy about this. As much as Mr. Satan annoyed him (and everyone else for that matter) he hated to see an innocent person get hurt. "Hey! Why don't you pick on someone worth fighting?" Said Goku in rage. Kenoku looked around. "Who said that?" he asked and he finally looked at him. He blinked and looked in amazement. "Kakarot? Oh my god! Hey guys, it's Kakarot!!!" said Kenoku. Goku was stunned, {How do they know about me?} he thought. Berzaku was looking around. "So this is Earth huh? That would mean that Prince Vegeta's on here as well!" Ahiru looked at the other teams and saw him. "There's the traitor now!" Vegeta was appalled at what he heard. "Traitor? What do you mean?" he asked. Berzaku looked at him with a very angry, disturbing look. "You mean you don't remember? You took the life of one of our own! Remember Nappa?" Vegeta was shocked. He thought he'd never hear that name again. "I'd expect that much from Frieza but not from one of our own!" yelled Kenoku, "Therefore, you are a traitor to the saiyan race!" Vegeta was now very pissed but at the same time feeling some guilt. He never really admitted it, but he didn't really know why he killed his own partner. Ahiru then looked back at Goku. "So you're the legendary Kakarot eh? The one who killed Frieza right?" Goku looked a bit confused. "That's right, I'm the one who killed Frieza." Kenoku looked at Kakarot with rage in his eyes. "You killed him? You BASTARD! I WAS SUPPOSED TO KILL HIM! I WAS GOING TO GET REVENGE FOR WHAT HE DID TO OUR PLANET!" Kenoku was now pissed off but soon calmed down. "Well I can't change the past, but I can change the future. Let's get this started. No more teams, just plain fight." Goku then stretched out. "Well then we'll get started. I'll take the one with the black tail. Everyone power up." And at that moment everyone with saiyan blood in them turned into Super saiyans (with the exception of Gohan seeing as he doesn't need to any more). Kenoku looked at them all. "Well, looks like there's more Super Saiyans boys, Are you scared?" he asked them mockingly. Berzaku looked at Kenoku. "Well whatever shall we do?" he asked in the same tone of voice. They then all started to power up. Ahiru's lank brownish hair started to raise first, his eye's turned green and finally his hair went gold with an explosion of energy. Next was Berzaku, who's hair didn't raise much, but just went gold with his natural spikes. His then started to glow with power. Last was Kenoku who's split black hair rose from the sides (Ie, Trunks style) his hair went gold, his eye's went green. At last everyone who had saiyan blood was a super saiyan. And at that point the fight went underway, The Z fighters vs. The X Fighters. It was too fast for the sailors to follow. "Sailor Moon, we have to help them in some way!" said chibi moon. Sailor Moon was still watching in amazement.  
  
Underground at the locker room area, the other senshi were in awe. "What the hell? How is that possible?" said Lina in amazement. Back at the fight the sailors were still in amazement. Piccolo and Gohan were taking Ahiru, who was way too fast for them to hit. Gohan threw a punch which was grabbed by Ahiru and he threw him at Piccolo. They collided and flew to the ground. They then got back up and went back to the offensive. Vegeta and Trunks were taking Berzaku, which was very hard for Vegeta. Berzaku was much stronger than them so he simply gave them a few quick punches and they flew toward the ground. They both got up pretty quick and returned to the Fight. Lastly Kenoku was taking on Goku and Goten. He was having a pretty rough time but not that rough. He was being attacked at high speed and dodging every one of their attacks. Even at ssj 2, Goku was still having trouble with him. "What are we supposed to do sailor moon?" asked Chibi moon. "I don't know, this is one opponent that I don't think I can defeat." She replied. "Well I'm not just gonna stand here and watch, I'm going to do something!" said Tuxedo Mask. "Ok listen to me girls, when one of them stop to rest, we'll attack with all of our might ok!" "Alright!" they both said simultaniously. At that moment Ahiru was attacking Piccolo with all his force. Gohan had been knocked out and Piccolo was left to fight him. He then took Piccolo and threw him toward the electrified wall. As Piccolo was being fried Ahiru just laughed at him. At that moment the sailors saw their opportunity. Sailor moon and chibi sailor moon charged their special attack, Pegasus moon gorgeous meditation. Ahiru never saw what was happening until the last minute and got hit hard with the attack. He flew back and hit the ground. "Whoa, that never happened before." Said sailor moon. He then got up from a cloud of dust. "Grr, you're going to pay dearly for that!" he yelled as he charged them. Trunks got up and looked at how they were in trouble. "STOP THAT!!!!!!!" he screamed as he shot Ahiru with a large ki blast. Ahiru then hit the electric wall and fell over unconcious. Trunks had defeated Ahiru. The sailors however were still bracing themselves for the worst when Trunks came up to them. "Are you alright?" they opened their eye's to see Trunks in ssj1 mode. "We're fine, where's the other guy?" asked Chibi moon. "He's been defeated but never mind, you'd beter find someplace to hide or something." Sailor moon was a bit angry. "No way, we're going to help defeat these guys no matter what!" she said. Trunks shrugged. "Fine then, you try to help that guy and the green guy. Give them this."And he pulled out two senzus. He then went back to attacking the other saiyans.  
  
They went to find the two people he had described and found them both unconcious. They were still breathing so they were still alive. "How are we supposed to give them these?" asked sailor moon. Tuxedo mask looked at the beans. "I guess we're supposed to feed them to them." He then took one bean and gave it to Piccolo. He woke up immediately and saw what was happening. "Where's the saiyan?" he asked. "That little boy defeated him. He's amazing for a kid." Said Sailor moon. Piccolo was amazed. Trunks never showed that much power, well not alone anyway. He then realized that Gohan was in very bad shape. "Hey, you have another senzu don't you?" he asked them. "Oh what you mean these bean things?" asked sailor moon. "Yeah! Give it to the guy in the corner." And instantly they went to give Gohan a senzu bean.  
  
Back at the fight, Berzaku was having a fun game with Vegeta and Trunks. {Damn, this guy is tough, if only I had time to fuse with Kakarot.} thought Vegeta. But Goku wasn't really having an easy time either. Kenoku was merely toying with him and his son. At one point, Goten was thrown toward the ground and Goku was left with the burden of fighting Kenoku alone. In another fight, Trunks was fighting Berzaku alone since his father was down and was barely able to get up. Trunks was then grabbed by Berzaku's tail and he started to spin around. When he started to get a good speed going, he let go and launched Trunks straight at Goten. Goten caught his wounded friend and propped him upright. "Thanks Goten, now shall we start the dance?" he asked him in a very confident voice. Goten smirked and then laughed. "Yeah! Lets show these guys what Gotenks can do!!!" he said and then he stood to the opposite of Trunks. They then started the dance. "Fu.....sion.....HA!!!" and they started their fusing process. Berzaku looked as he saw them. He was very scared now, for there stood, in their ssj3 form, Gotenks. He was ready to beat down Berzaku.  
  
Back with the sailors, they saw what had happened with Goten and Trunks. "What...what's with these guys? They first had black hair, now it's blonde and glowing, those two kids turned into one person with very long hair, and their moving at super human speeds! What are those people!?!?!?" Sailor moon was very confused about all this. Gohan was sitting upright and concious. He saw his little brother and his best friend in fused into one. He thought {Man, every time I see that I'm more and more impressed by the power of my little brother.} he then got up and went to the wounded Vegeta. "here take this." He said as he gave him a senzu. Vegeta was very hurt by this gesture. "Why do I have to keep depending on these damn things!" he took it and got back up. "Listen kid, I need to get your father so we can fuse into Gogeta. Distract that black tailed one for a while." Gohan knew he had to obey if he wanted to win so he went to tell Piccolo of his plan. Back with Berzaku, he was getting the crap beat out of him by Gotenks. Gotenks first started off with an uppercut to the roof and he then appeared behind him and smashed him toward the ground. Before he hit the ground, Berzaku was met with Gotenks's elbow sending him flying toward the electrified wall. When the dust cleared, Berzaku got up slowly and in rage. "You little bastards! I'm going to beat you to a pulp and then piss on it!!!!!" he screamed. Gotenks just laughed. "Oh we're so scared." And with that he created the Super Kamikaze Ghosts. When he was finished, 9 ghosts were present and taunting Berzaku.  
  
Goku wasn't having as good a time as Gotenks, Kenoku was pretty much toying with him as he kept disappearing and reappearing around him. "Come on Kakarot, you have to do better than this." Taunted Kenoku as he slammed Goku to the ground. Gohan saw how his father was losing to this new opponent and became furious. Something inside of him just grew until he couldn't hold it in anymore. And then he did something he hadn't done in a long time... He transformed into a super saiyan. He then rushed in to help his father by taking on Kenoku by himself. He came in between Goku and Kenoku and slammed the black tailed saiyan to the ground. "Leave my father out of this and let's settle this alone." Kenoku looked up and laughed. "Sure kid, whatever you say!." And with that he rushed after Gohan.  
  
Back with Berzaku, he was running from the explosive ghosts from Gotenks. All of them were just running around doing what the could to annoy him before they collided with him. One proceeded in making a copy of his face and then hit himself with it, causing an explosion, 1 down, 8 to go. They then decided to go after him but that was a hard task. Even though Berzaku was huge, he was still pretty evasive. Meanwhile Chibi Moon was just staring in amazement at how powerfull they were. "How is this possible? I mean, they're on fire! And we can't do a thing to help!" Sailor Moon looked down at her. "Wait a minute, maybe we can help. Tuxedo Mask, can you distract the big guy? If we slow him down, those ghost things can get him and he'll be down for the count." Tuxedo mask nodded in agreement and ran to stop him. Sailor Moon then started up her Tiara attack. Berzaku was too distracted by the ghosts to notice the others, he thought that they were the least of his problems. He was flying at a good speed when all of a sudden....  
  
Bam!!! A rose hit's him in the leg. It doesn't hurt him much but it got him angry. "Why you puny weak-ass! How dare you try to attack me!" but his rambling got him to stand still long enough for the ghosts to all hit him at the same time. Huge explosions came from all sides and when the smoke cleared, Berzaku was standing exausted. Just then Sailor Moon decided to throw her tiara. "Moon tiara Action" and with that she threw it. The glowing tiara slashed the now weakened saiyan against the side, causing him to yell in pain. He then fell to his knees and passed out, Berzaku had been defeated. All that was left was Kenoku. Meanwhile with his fight with Gohan, Kenoku was having a hard time with him. As powerful as he was, he was still having a lot of trouble with him. "Not bad kid, you could probably make me break a sweat." Said Kenoku, mockingly. Gohan did not say anything, for he had one thing on his mind, to defeat Kenoku. Suddenly, Kenoku flew back and put his index fingers together and pointed them at Gohan. "Saiya Beam!!!" He screamed as he fired a giant ki blast at him. Gohan had not predicted this so he was hit head on. Gotenks saw what was happening to Gohan and rushed towards him. But he was quickly stopped by Kenoku's fist, launching Gotenks to the wall. Gotenks got hurt badly by that and unfused to their original forms. Then seperatly, they both passed out. Gohan was enraged by this and stood up. He then charged up to his maximum power. "Ka....Me....Ha....Me...." Kenoku heard him and tried to think fast. He didn't know what was coming and frankly he didn't wan't to know. "HAAAA!!!!!!" Gohan fired the attack at him with full force. Kenoku saw how much power was in this attack but he was too slow to dodge it so he did the only thing he could, block.  
  
Back with Goku, Vegeta had found him lying on the ground passed out. "Kakarot, wake up. Here take this." He then gave him a senzu. When Goku came to, he saw Vegeta over him. "Thanks Vegeta..." "Shut up Kakarot, I need to fuse with you. So come on and let's get this over with." Goku got up quickly. "Alright." Back at the fight with Gohan and Kenoku, Gohan stood there exausted. He saw the smoke surrounding Kenoku, hoping that would take care of him. But when the smoke cleared, Kenoku stood there still in a blocking position. {What the....how's that possible?} thought Gohan. "Hahahaha....kid you're pretty strong. I'm guessing you're the kid of one of these traitors. Well it doesn't matter because I've only been toying with you." Gohan stood in amazement. {He was toying with me? But that means...} but before he could finish his thought, he found Kenoku's knee in his stomach. From there Kenoku smashed him into the ground. After that was all said and done, Gohan had passed out. "And now let's finish this." Said Kenoku as he put his hand over Gohan's unconscious body. But before he could put in the finishing blow he was hit in the back of the head by Sailor Moon and Chibi moon. "What the?" he turned around and saw them standing there. "What was that supposed to be?" Sailor moon started to do her poses "Listen I don't know who these guys are , and I don't know who you are but I won't let you hurt them. In the name of the moon! I shall punish you!" Kenoku laughed loudly. "A beautiful speech, I'm guessing you want that carved on your tombstone!" he said as he charged them. He then gave her a punch that launched her into the wall. When she hit, she was impaled on a stone. As she fell, a pool of blood surrounded her body. Kenoku laughed maniacly at her death. "Noooooo!!!!!!!!!" Tuxedo mask charged at Kenoku as he laughed. But he was soon taken out by his fist, which launched him toward the wall. But before he could hit, he was caught by Piccolo. Piccolo set him down and looked into the eyes of the Super saiyan. "Leave these people out of this and fight me." {I just have to keep him busy until Vegeta and Goku are done.}They then got into the fight, exchanging blows at extremely high speeds but Piccolo was soon defeated by being smashed into the ground.  
  
Chibi moon was in tears after seeing what had happened. She thought that she was helpless. But she turned around to see Vegeta and Goku doing something. {I don't know if I can help... but I'll bet these guys could beat them.} Vegeta and Goku were starting the fusion dance. "Fu....sion....HA!!!!!!" And they fused into the powerful Gogeta. They then charged at Kenoku. They went into a furious flurry of punches and kicks and they went up into the air. Goten looked up and saw Chibi moon crying over Sailor moon. "Hey... hold on, wasn't this in that dream?" he asked. He then slowly tried to walk over to her but then fell over. Chibi moon saw the boy and rushed to his aid. "Hey are you alright?" he looked at her "I'm fine but we've got to help them..." he said weakly "How? I can't do anything. I'm not strong enough." She said with tears in her eyes. Goten coughed "Hey... you were chosen to be here, so you have to be strong enough. But right now I need to ask you something." Chibi moon looked at him in concern. "Last night, did you have a dream about this?" he asked. She was surprised. How did he know about the dream last night? "Yes I did..." "Alright then..." at that point Tuxedo mask came up to them both. "Hey hold on kid I've got one of those beans that will heal you." He said as he gave him the last senzu. Goten got up "Thanks, now I'm gonna need some extra power. I saw how you did that thing with the bell on the other girl, do you think you can do that to me?" he asked "Well... maybe but I need a few minutes to recharge my power." she replied. "Ok then" said Goten, "we need a distraction, I don't think my dad and Vegeta can hold out for a while longer. How many minutes do you need?" he asked. "I need about five minutes more." She said. "Ok...{Dad, I hope you can hold out} let's wait five more minutes."  
  
Back with the Gogeta vs. Kenoku fight, Kenoku was getting beaten down. "Not bad there, Kakarot and Vegeta, but let's see how long you can keep this up!" he said and he got a second wind. He then grabbed Gogeta and threw them toward the electrified wall. Gogeta got back up and fired a barrage of ki blasts at Kenoku. Kenoku just laughed as he crossed his arms in an "X" shape in front of his body. "Reflect!!!" and he spread his arms out, creating a blue energy sheild around him. That caused all the ki blasts to bounce off and fire back at Gogeta. Gogeta got hit with every one of them and they fell over. At that point it was clear that Kenoku was stronger than them, but that didn't matter. Gogeta got back up and started Goku's move. "Ka....Me....Ha.....Me....." Kenoku laughed. "Why does everyone keep using that attack?" he said and then started up the Saiya Beam. "HA!!!!!" screamed Gogeta as the let the attack go. but as soon as the attack came within 10 feet of him, Kenoku fired the Saiya beam. The beams collided and they both started pushing each others attacks towards each other. After about a minute, the saiya beam won this little battle and it hit Gogeta head on. Gogeta then flew back and hit the wall, causing them to unfuse and pass out, just like Gotenks. Kenoku fell on his knees and got up again quickly. He had strained himself very much from that fight, but he couldn't let it show to his opponents. He crossed his arms and smirked. "Is anyone else left?" asked Kenoku. "Mars! Flame! Sniper!!!" Just then he got hit in the back with a Flame attack. He turned around to see the other three senshi. "How dare you attack all these people and hurt our friend!" all three of them started there poses. "We are the sailor scouts!! And we shall punish you!" they all said simultaneously. Kenoku just smirked. "HA! Bring it on!" he said and at that point they all leapt at him. He just stood there and let them attack. By the time they had hit, the fell straight down. It was like kicking a brick wall. "I hope you're done." He said "Because it's my turn." Sailor Jupiter looked back. "Ok guys, now!!!" and Goten started up his attack. "Ka....Me....Ha...Me..." at that point, Chibi moon did her attack as well. "Moon...Twinkle...Bell!!!" and both of there attacks started to merge. Kenoku saw this attack and started an attack of his own. He first extended his arms to his sides, then extended his pinky and index fingers. After that he crossed them to create a diamond shape. And after he created he charged up his power and screamed "THUNDERING ATTACK!!!!" and fired a giant black beam from the diamond shape. "HAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" he screamed as both of there attacks merged and fired. And before it came within three feet of Goten, both the attacks collided.   
  
So Goten and Kenoku found themselves in a power tug of war. They kept pushing and pushing their powers, seeing who would crack first, and all sides pointed to Kenoku. {I can't keep this up!} thought Goten as he started to weaken. {Hold on little bro, you can win this.} Goten heard this in his mind. "Gohan? Is that you?" he asked. {Just keep this up, if I had to go through this when I was a kid, then I know that you'll win in the end.} So Goten kept going. Rini was starting to wear down as well. {I've never had to do this, I don't know how long I can last!} she thought. {No, come on don't give up now!} came a voice in her head. "What? Serena?" she asked. {Just keep going, remember you can never give up!} and after that she came back up. "Now you will die!!!" screamed Kenoku, but as he screamed that, Chibi moon became screamed out. "Moon...Eternal....Makeup!!!" and with that, she became Eternal Chibi Moon, as that happened, Goten's power started rising to incredible heights. "What the hell? No!!!" screamed Kenoku as his attack and Goten's attack hit him head on. After the attack had run it's course, Kenoku, with his armor in shreds, fell to the ground and his hair fell back to normal. "It's over...we won..." said Goten.   
  
Out of the sky came Kuillen. He landed next to the now exhausted Goten. "Hey there Goten, looks like you all could use these." And he pulled out a bag of senzu. He then gave everyone who had been hurt one and they all recovered. While Goku was standing tall and proud of his son he heard something. "ka...karot." He looked back and saw Kenoku. "What do you want?" scowled Vegeta, "I should just finish you off." Kenoku looked back at him. "Go ahead, finish me...at least it will free me from his tyranny." He said weakly. "What? Who's?" asked Gohan. "We were ordered... to come to this planet... just so we could destroy you..." Goku was amazed. {Another person like Freeza?} he thought. "Who ordered you here?" demanded Goku. "It was a guy named..." at that point Kenoku had passed out. "What? Someone ordered him here?" said Chibi moon "Who would order around such a strong person?" she asked. Goku looked up to the sky. "I don't know, but he's got to be stronger that this guy."   
  
(That's the end of part one! Questions? Comments? R/R be sure to look for part 2. Oh and 'for I forget, I will put the newer chapters out when I've seen a few reviews. That's how I work. If enough people like what's happening, I put more. I work like a drug dealer, only not illegal. Ok, love you, bye bye!) 


	2. Chapter 2: Life of the Lost Saiyans

The Life of the Lost Saiyans  
  
By The Great SeanMan!!!  
  
(Hey hey!! This be the Great Seanman, coming live and in Text Mode! This be chapter two of my rasta-rific fanfic, "The Super Saiyans Saga: Final Mix" When we last left our heroes, the senshi had defeated the mysterious saiyans, but only to know there was a puppet master pulling the strings behind them. But anyway, on with the disclaimer. I don't own Dragonball Z or Sailor Moon. If I did I would be animating this right now. But I don't so you just have to read what's going on in my sick twisted mind. BWAAA!!!! {Bwaa is my new word that I've been using all week, so just go with it.})  
  
  
  
Goku was standing over the defeated bodies of Kenoku, Ahiru, and Berzaku. Everyone wanted to know why they came to attack, and more importantly, who ordered them here. "Well we need to keep these guys alive so we can get some answers." Said Gohan. Goku nodded in acknowledgement. At that moment, all the other fighters got teleported home, but the Sailors and the Z senshi. Chibi moon looked a little concerned. "Hey I'm just wondering, how will we get back home?" she asked. Goku looked at the little girl, smiled and said "Don't worry, we'll find a way." Sailor Jupiter interrupted. "But in the mean time we have another problem. Where are we?" she asked. Gohan thought for a moment. "I think we're in our world." Goten looked at him in confusion. "How do you know that big brother?" Gohan sighed "How else would Mr. Satan get here?" he said. "Gohan does have a point." Said Piccolo. "Enough of this chit-chat!" screamed Vegeta as he walked up behind them, "Let's just get these bastards to a hospital so they can recover and tell us who sent them here!" Goku turned back to him. "Oh right!" so he picked them up and put his fingers on his forehead. "Ok now grab on to me everyone." He ordered. Everyone obeyed and they all teleported to the Kame House.  
  
Master Roshi was extremely surprised to see them there. "What the? Goku? Well, well it's been a long time!" Goku waved "Hey there Master Roshi, how have you been." He then looked around and saw everyone around him. "Well, it looks like you're back from that tournament." Goku looked a bit shocked "How do you know about the tournament?" he asked "Well it was broadcasted over every television in the world. It's sort of hard not to see what happened." He then looked at the beaten saiyans. "Hey what happened to these guys..." He then looked at the Sailors "AND WHO ARE THOSE HOTTIES?!?" he asked while drooling. They then looked away in disgust. "Uh Master Roshi, this isn't the time now," Said Gohan "We need to know where we can find the nearest hospital." Roshi thought for a minute. "Well it's probably in the nearest city, which is about 20 miles inland. Don't know how you can get there in that short amount of time." Goku got a bit annoyed. "Well then keep them here, I'm going to go get Bulma." And he teleported to Capsule Corp. Sailor Moon looked around. "Hey we might as well transform back." The others agreed but then looked at Master Roshi staring. "Uh...is there a place that's private around here?" asked Sailor Mars. Gohan answered "Yeah there's a room upstairs." And they all went to the room in the house.  
  
After the Sailor Senshi came back down in their civilian outfits they took the three saiyans and laid them down on some beds. "So I'm just wondering, how did you people get your hair up like that when you fought?" asked Rei. Vegeta scoffed "We just went super saiyan. That's all." He answered like it was nothing special. Serena looked at them with a confused look "Uh...what exactly is a super saiyan?" she asked. "It's a saiyan who has reached a level beyond a normal saiyan, can't you get that through your skulls?" said Vegeta. "I think she want's to know what a saiyan is Vegeta." Said Piccolo. "I'll answer that," Said Gohan Immediately. "You know those guy's who are in the beds? They are saiyans, which is what we are, well, everyone except Piccolo. He's a namek." It didn't really help them; just got the more confused. So Gohan told them the entire history of the saiyans, and Freeza, and the planet Namek. After that they had a bit more information and weren't as confused. "So tell us about yourselves, what's the deal with you and your fighting style?" asked Gohan. So they explained all about the Negamoon and the silver millenium. After all that had been said and done Serena just said "...and that's all that we've been through but I don't how we can get back to our place." "That's okay," said a voice from behind them. They all turned around to see Goku with Bulma. "We'll find a way to get you back. Meantime you want to stay with Bulma?" Vegeta looked a bit shocked. "What? These strangers? In my house? I won't allow it!" he screamed. "Well sure you can stay with us, until we can find a way to get you back." Said Bulma, ignoring the statement made by Vegeta.  
  
"Are you sure we won't be imposing?" asked Lita. "Yes you would! You'll not stay in my house!" said Vegeta. "No of course not, we'd be welcome to help you out in your time of need." Said Bulma with a smile. "Won't we Vegeta?" Vegeta scowled and looked away. {Why doesn't anyone listen to me?} He thought. "Well then it's settled. You'll stay at our house." Said Bulma "Excuse me," interrupted Goku, "but we have 3 saiyans in critical condition. I'd suggest we help them." Bulma looked back in an 'oh that's right!' look. "Well bring me to the patients." She said and they went to the room where they were laying in beds. Bulma then pulled out a capsule and out of it came a first aid kit, an oxygen tank, and a heart monitor. They patched them all up the best they could and left them to rest.  
  
A dark shadow covered the entire room. It was so dark; he could barely see his two feet in front of his face. Suddenly he saw a face that was so familiar to him. He memorized that face, for it was the face of the one enemy he swore to defeat. "Freeza..." said Kenoku. Freeza smiled evily and laughed at him. "Poor, poor saiyan. Trained all these years and yet still your mission goes on unfinished. You must be a disgrace to your father!" and he laughed again. "No! That's not true! You bastard I'll make you eat those words!" and he charged at him. But when he was a few feet in front of him, he was held back, held back by an invisible force. He couldn't move. Then Freeza laughed even more. "Well then saiyan, if you're the one that was supposed to defeat me, then why has someone beaten you to me?" and he grinned an evil grin. He then pointed his finger and fired his beam. It went through the young saiyans chest, and he fell. He kept falling, as if he had been shot off a cliff. And just when he was about to hit the bottom....  
  
"AAHH!!" he woke up, startling the only person who had stayed behind, Goku. "Whoa, you scared me. How are you feeling?" asked Goku. Kenoku looked at him in a weird way. "Where am I?" He asked. "You're safe, you took quite a beating." Kenoku fell back in bed. "Why did you let me live Kakarot?" Goku laughed. "You know I've only heard Vegeta call me that, it's going to feel weird with more people calling me that." Kenoku looked back at him. "What? What do you mean? You don't go by Kakarot anymore?" he asked. "Nope, not anymore. You can call me that if you want but others just call me Son Goku." And he gave a big smile to him. Kenoku stared in confusion for a minute "Right, so why did you keep me alive? I mean I attacked your planet. Why did you do it?" Goku smiled warmly and replied, "I know you didn't do this on purpose, you were ordered here right?" Kenoku looked away "Yes... sorry about that. We just didn't want to defy our master. You understand right?" Goku nodded in response. "Well I want to know why super saiyans like you and your friends need to take orders. You're pretty much the strongest beings in the universe, I should know." Kenoku looked at him. "Well that's what we thought, until we met a guy named Bakudan. He's much stronger than us." Goku looked at him in astonishment. "Maybe you should start this from the beginning." Said a Vegeta, who just barely entered. "Like how the hell you could have survived, Freeza destroyed our planet so how can you be saiyans?" Kenoku looked at him. "Well I guess I should tell you. My crew and I are saiyans, but we weren't born on Planet Vegeta. I was born on a small planet that was destroyed by my parents. My mother went into labor after she and my father destroyed the inhabitants of the planet. So I grew up there. My parents wanted to take me to our home Planet of Vegeta so we flew there. When we got there, there was nothing but rubble. My father sent a message to whoever was left and luckily, two other saiyans were left. They had just finished a planet off and met up with my parents on it. That's where I met Berzaku and Ahiru, their guardians were the last remaining saiyans that we could communicate with. So we all grew up and were trained on that planet. My father was a low class drill instructor so we got trained pretty well. After about fifteen years, we learned the truth, Freeza had destroyed it. So they went to find Freeza. When they didn't come back after 3 months, we went after them. But all we found was their crashed pods and a disk with a message. That message told us what we were left to do, find Freeza and destroy him. So our journey began yet we couldn't find him anywhere, and then I found out why. You destroyed him Kakarot, so we went to find you. The only thing we knew was that you were here, but we didn't know where here was. So we searched for years. After a while we decided to give up, but that's when we met a ganster named Bakudan. He excelled at creating the most cutting edge technology. He was the one who invented the Saibamen. He told us where we could find you, but we had to work for him in return. We of course said no but he had other plans, he beat us and we became his slaves. His plan was to take over the Freeza empire and build a new empire, in which he ruled. So we traveled to planets that could not pay his fees, destroying them to please Bakudan, but we don't want to do this anymore." He sighed and sat up. "No more picking on the weaker, no more tyranny, I just want to live my life." Goku looked at him in horror. "Wait a minute, exactly how did you and your crew go super saiyan?" asked Vegeta impatiently. Kenoku's eyes suddenly were lost in a harmful memory. "I..." the image of a woman flashed in his head "...I don't like to talk about it." Vegeta knew that this must have been a painful memory to bring up so he stopped talking. "Anyway, you know the rest of the story, we came here and started the tournament, blah blah blah."  
  
Goku spoke up. "Well I'm not going to stand for this guy, I'm going to try and destroy him!" Kenoku laughed in disbelief. "Oh really? You could barely beat us! How do you expect to defeat him?" Goku smiled again "We'll win, trust me." "No... he's right, how will you beat him?" asked another voice. It was Berzaku, he was awake. "We barely survived his attack, so how do you expect to beat him?" Goku smile got wider than before. "Don't worry, we've faced odds like this before, and we always won." The thrill of battle was a feeling that Goku would never want to pass up. Berzaku sat up "I hope you're right Kakarot, for your sake." After all had awakened, they all came downstairs in new clothes. Since their armor was totally destroyed in the fight, they had to get some new clothes. First was Ahiru, who came down in a Capsule Corp. tank top and jeans. Then came Berzaku, who came down in a leather vest, black jeans and Capsule Corp. T-shirt. Last was Kenoku, in a Capsule Corp. hoodie and gray jeans. "Sorry we didn't have anything but these to spare." Said Bulma. "Well I guess it will work." Said Ahiru. "At least we get to keep our boots." Said Berzaku. "I know, but this is just too irritating." Suddenly, they heard a rip. "Much better." Said Kenoku as he let his tail swing. Berzaku saw this and did the same thing, and so did Ahiru. "Well I feel comfortable now," said Ahiru and they all laughed.  
  
Rini sat alone in her room at the Briefs Household. Lita and Rei went shopping with this lady who went by 18, Amy was touring Capsule Corp. with Dr. Briefs, and Serena and Darien went to tour around the cities with Gohan and Videl so she was left alone. Suddenly someone came into her room. It was Goten. "Hey there Rini, want to go to the park with me? Or are you doing something important?" Rini looked back and smiled. "Sure let's go!" she said and ran out the door. At the park, a charity martial arts show was taking place. She and Goten walked down to the park and saw something a bit annoying but funny, it was Mr. Satan showing off again. He and a group of reporters were in a fighting ring, and Mr. Satan was about to break a bunch of tiles, which was about the only thing he could do. "Oh no, my uncle-in-law is going to hurt himself again." Said Goten with a sigh. Rini looked at him with a look of disbelief. "You're actually related to him?" she asked. Goten nodded ashamedly. "My brother married his daughter so I'm related to him." Suddenly Mr. Satan started to meditate. Then Goten got a funny idea. "Hang on a second," he said to Rini and ran toward the tiles. Mr. Satan was meditating for about a minute and was just about to swing when all of a sudden...Goten came out of nowhere and broke the tiles before he got there. "What the? Hey! What are you doing?" he screamed. Out of this group, two people were clapping; it was Gohan and Videl. "Hey there big brother!" he said and he ran to him. Rini saw who was there and walked to them too. "Where's Serena and Darien?" she asked. "They went to get some snacks, why are you here?" asked Gohan. "Well we got bored so we came down here." Answered Goten. Suddenly, Mr. Satan came out from behind Goten. "Hey! You're little brother ruined my show!" Gohan looked back at him. "Oh yeah...sorry about that. He's just like that sometimes." Rini then noticed that Gohan was holding a baby carriage. "Hey, who's that?" she asked. "Oh this? This is my daughter, Pan." Rini looked and smiled. "Well hey there. She's so cute." "Thanks" said Videl. After that Serena and Darien came out from behind them. "Sorry we took so long, the line there was murder. Anyway did we miss anything important?" asked Serena. "No, nothing really. Dad just broke the tiles." Answered Videl, who didn't want to hurt the pride of her dear father. So the rest of the day went on pretty normally, well as normal as you can get with a half saiyan and his little brother.  
  
Goku walked out of the house and took off. "Hey Kakarot?" Goku stopped in mid air and turned to Kenoku. "What are we supposed to do? Just wait here?" he asked. Goku smiled his famous goofy smile and said "No, I'm sure that Vegeta will take you for a tour of the areas around here. Ok Vegeta?" Vegeta looked at him with a surprised look. "You can't be serious! I won't take orders from you!" Just then Bulma came into the conversation. "Of course you will Vegeta, you're always complaining about how there are too few saiyans, well here's three for you to teach about this planet. Just show them around alright?" Vegeta growled bitterly. "Good I'm glad you decided to see things my way. I'm going to meet Gohan and Videl in the park, so why don't you come along with me?" Vegeta looked away and said very silently, "Alright then." Berzaku walked up to him. "Sorry about this Prince Vegeta." Vegeta walked outside, and took off. He had a smile on his face as he did, because for the first time in a long time, someone had called him 'Prince'.  
  
Gohan and Videl were sitting on the grass having a picnic. Videl was playing with young Pan and Gohan was just laughing at the fights going on. Then an air car came and parked right next to them. "Hey Bulma, what's up?" said Gohan without even taking his eyes off of the fight. "Well the other saiyans are awake and they're going to be here with Vegeta." Videl looked at Bulma with horror. "The other saiyans are awake? Are they going to hurt us?" Bulma shook her head. "No, they only came here to fight because they were ordered to. Anyway where's Serena and Darien? I thought they were here with you?" "They were but they went off with Rini and Goten to get something." Just then Vegeta landed next to them and immediately after that, the other saiyans landed. "Hey there...Gohan right?" said Ahiru. Gohan looked back at them with untrusting eyes. "Yeah... that's me," Then he got really quiet. Ahiru could read the body language of this gesture. "Look I'm sorry for the attack on the planet and all, but we were ordered here. You understand right?" Gohan looked at him, slightly smiled and said "Sure, I understand. Have a seat, this is the funniest show you'll ever see." Ahiru smiled and sat down. The others sat down as well and they got to talk. It was almost like having the neighbors come over and watch a funny movie, only the neighbors are from another planet. Things were going normal; it was peaceful and good until...  
  
"All right everyone, this is a holdup!" a small man in a powered suit broke up this quiet peace. "Anyone moves and I blow them to pieces." He aimed his guns at the people who held the money for the charity. "Empty that cash into this bag and no one gets hurt." Vegeta scoffed at this pathetic earthling. Gohan saw this. "Hey! That's not right at all! I'm going to teach them a lesson." And he got up to run to a dark place to transform into the Great Saiyaman, but he was held back. "Hey let us handle this, it'll give us something to do." Said Berzaku. Gohan sat back down. "Sure but don't hurt that guy too much, just enough to let him get arrested alright?" Berzaku didn't respond. He then looked around. "Hey Ahiru, you want to take this one? It should be funny." Ahiru got up. "Sure why not?" and he walked calmly toward the robber.  
  
Serena and Darien were enjoying some ice cream while sitting on a bench. They were watching Goten and Rini fooling around, playing some games, just being kids. "I want to go into the tournaments." Said Goten with a sigh, "but they won't let kids enter them." He layed back on the grass. Rini shook her head. "I don't see the point in fighting. It's just hurting people, who would think that's fun?" Suddenly they heard the same robber. "Hey that guy's holding up the charity, I should do something." Said Goten. Before Goten could get to the robber, Darien stopped him. "Hold on, someone's going to stop him first," Darien gave a closer inspection. "Hey, it's one of those guys we faced! I guess that means they're awake. Let's see what he'll do." Said Darien with a concerned look.  
  
The robber was holding out his bag with the suits mechanical arm when suddenly he felt a tap on his suit. He turned around to see the man. "What are you doing here?" asked the man with a growl. "Pardon me for intruding, but why don't you pick on someone who'd stand a chance?" the man rose his eyebrow. "I mean, you certainly have the advantage here, you have a weapon and these people don't, so why don't you face someone who's worth this?" the man turned around with a scowl on his face. "Hey I got a better idea, why don't you shut up!" and he fired a missile from the chest of his suit. When the missile came close enough, Ahiru grabbed it with his bare hands. Ahiru examined the weapon as the rockets were still burning. "This is pathetic, I truly hope this isn't your best." He then threw it up into the sky and let it explode there. The man was shocked at what he saw. "How is that possible?" he then fired multiple missiles at the saiyan but all he had to do was slightly smack them and they'd go flying in the air and explode. After all the missiles had been fired and slapped away, the man was in shock. "What...what... How is that possible???" the man then grinned. "I never thought I'd have to use this, but this is a special occasion." Then the suit's chest totally opened, revealing a large missile. "Let's see you block this!!!" screamed the man and it fired at him. Ahiru smiled as he held out his hand, and caught the missile by the head. It was still pushing but going nowhere. Ahiru then grinned, turned the missile around, and let it fly towards the man. The man had 'terror' written all over his face and he braced himself for the impact, but then...  
  
Nothing, nothing had happened. He opened his eyes and saw The Great Saiya Man in front of him, holding the missile. He then flew into the air with it and let it explode on him. Of course it didn't hurt him he landed right back in front of the two of them. "You shouldn't have done that, you could have killed this man." Ahiru shrugged. "I don't care, and I don't think anyone else would care either if this man died." While this conversation was going on, the man tried to escape. Before he could fly off, Great Saiya Man gave him a small ki blast to the control system, making it unable to move. "I would have cared, this man needs to be brought to the authorities, but no one need's to be killed." He said. Ahiru looked him straight in the eye, smirked and turned his back on him. "Fine do what ever you want, I'm gone." And he walked back to the site. "I think you'd better go, reporters will be here soon." Said Videl to Kenoku. "Sure, we'll see you around alright?" she smiled and nodded. Kenoku walked up to Ahiru. "Come on man, let's go." and all three of them flew off.  
  
After that little incident, they all left and went back to meet the others at Capsule Corp.; everyone had met there for the story about Bakudan. Goku looked around and saw that the other three saiyans weren't around. "Hey, where are the other saiyans?" he asked. Just then Kenoku landed next to him. "I'm here, but Ahiru's calming down, he's a bit mad. Berzaku will be here shortly." Goku turned to him. "Alright then why don't you start with what you told me?" Lita looked around. "Hey where'd Amy go?"  
  
Amy was walking around Capsule Corp. still. She was walking through a garden where she saw a frog that looked very peculiar. He looked as if he was commanding the other frogs around. She then heard what seemed to be violin music. She kept following it to its source. It was a clearing in the garden, covered in flowers and different species of squirrel. But in the middle of the clearing was a man playing what seemed to be a form of the violin. It was Ahiru; he was playing so wildly and aggressively, like something was raging inside him. She walked up, slowly as to not interrupt him, and sat down. As she did, Ahiru put his instrument down. "I know you're here, so you don't have to sneak around," said Ahiru. "I'm sorry, I just heard this music and saw you here. I hope you don't mind." Ahiru turned around and looked at her. "Nah, I don't mind. It's good to have an audience." "That was a strange piece you were playing, what was it?" she asked. "It's my own, I play it when I'm feeling mad. I dedicated it to my dead father." Amy gasped. "Oh I'm sorry to hear that, may I ask how he died?" Ahiru paused for a moment. "Well, all I'm going to say is that a monster killed him. A monster with a purple forehead, white skin, and a hoverchair..." Ahiru looked down and clenched his fists. "Well, could you play that again?" Ahiru nodded and played again. She was caught in the moment, the music was beautiful and full of emotion, the light was like a spotlight on him, and she felt like she was watching him on stage. When he finished he put his instrument down and sat under a tree. "That was great." Said Amy, "where did you learn how to play like that?" Ahiru looked up into the sky. "When I was a kid, my dad used to teach me how to play, even though my training instructor told me it'd be useless in the combat. I use it as an outlet for my rage, as to training, which would destroy half a planet." Amy smiled, thinking of it as a joke. "Well that's good, an outlet is always better than bottling it up. And this outlet is certainly better than destroying a planet. I think you have talent." Ahiru looked back at her, "Really? Well thanks, even though a saiyan is supposed to be a warrior, not a musician." She got up. "Who says you can't be both?" He looked at her with a weird look. "What do you mean?" "Well I mean you can train like you do all time, but in your spare time you should practice this. You have a lot of promise." Ahiru smiled. "Well, I never considered that."  
  
After about 10 minutes, Kenoku finished telling the story of what happened to him "...So that's it, if we don't fight and destroy Bakudan first, He'll destroy every planet he can get his hands on." Everyone was in awe. How did someone this powerful survive undetected? "So what's next?" asked Piccolo, "The minute you don't come back, he'll come looking for you, how long before he comes for you?" Kenoku shrugged. "Don't know, probably about a year. So just be aware that he'll be here. And when he does, he'll destroy us, everyone here, and the planet itself." Goku looked around at everyone. "Well that means we have a year to prepare, (In the Dbz world, they always have a year or more to prepare, just go with it alright?) So we'll need to train." He then noticed the sailors. "Well do you want to train with us?" Rei shook her head. "We weren't strong enough to hurt these guys, then we're probably not strong enough for their boss." "Well I'm afraid you don't get a choice." Said a new voice behind her. It was Sailor Pluto. "Because you have to stay here, there's no other way to get home." All the sailors had a look of fear on their face. "What do you mean? Can't we go through the Gates of Time?" Sailor Pluto shook her head. "No, when the saiyans got here, their technology interfered with it so it won't be ready for about another year." "So it looks like you're stuck here." Said Gohan. "And it looks like we have no other choice, we'll fight with you." Said Darien. Gohan turned around. "Well it will be a year before you can get home, and with your powers it looks like you won't be able to fight this guy with those alone. Would you like me to train you? So when he gets here you won't be so helpless." They all nodded. "Ok then," Said Kenoku, "We now have a year to get ready. So let's use that year wisely.  
  
So they now have about a year to train. Gohan was training the sailors in the same place he got his first training. Goku and Goten were training where they always did, at home. Vegeta and Trunks trained in the gravity capsule. Piccolo trained with Gohan as sort of an "assistant sensei." And the other saiyans trained in multiple places around the world. Kenoku trained in an old abandoned war ground, Ahiru trained in the Arctic Circle in an old cave, and Berzaku trained on a deserted island. They all came back to the city for some rest now and then. But most of the day they were training.  
  
"Ok," said Gohan. "Who here is considered physically the strongest?" he asked. Lita raised her hand. "Alright then come up here." She did as he instructed. "I want you to hit me." He said. "Are you serious?" she asked. Gohan glared at her like he had seen Piccolo do for years. "Ok then." and she got into a fighting position. She then ran up to him and threw a punch, which was easily dodged. She kept trying to hit him but hit nothing. Finally she gave up and fell to the ground, exhausted. "That's something we have to work at, speed. Ok now you can sit down." She went back. "Ok now, who here knows about ki?" he asked. {This is just like teaching a classroom} he thought. "I do." Said Rei. "Ok then, do you know how to concentrate yours into one point?" he asked. She shook her head. "Here let me show you." He then created a small ki blast, and fired it at one of the mountains. The mountain exploded. "That is what's called a ki ball, you will learn how to do those." He said. "I think that's enough for today." Said Piccolo from behind. "Let's let them rest, they'll need the energy for tomorrow." Gohan nodded. "Yeah I suppose your right. Starting tomorrow, we shall be training. We'll start light, 5 hours a day. But soon we'll be into about 10 hours a day. In the last month, if your not sleeping, eating, or dead, you're training. Understand?" they all gulped and nodded.   
  
"Whoa, he's tough." Said Serena, "I don't know if I can train for 5 hours, I can barely get through gym class!" everyone sweat dropped. "Well there's no point in complaining." Said Lita "We need the strength to fight this new guy." They all agreed. "Oh wait! I'm supposed to meet Ahiru for practice." Said Amy. They all looked at her in amazement. "What? You're meeting that guy for practice? Practice for what?" asked Lita. "Violin practice, he's actually very talented for a warrior." Serena went up behind her. "Oh I think it's more than 'practice'." She said with a grin. "Uh what do you mean?" asked Amy while blushing. "I think you know what I mean. I didn't know you went for the tall, dark, and monkey like!" everyone laughed. "No it's not like that!" screamed Amy. "Yeah right Amy," Said Rei, "You're probably fantasizing about him right now. You wrapped around his muscular arms, your arms around his neck, you and him dancing to his violin music. Oh I can see it all now." said Rei as she got all starry eyed. Amy then got mad. "Grr... I'll show you whose arms will be around your neck!" and she started chasing her.  
  
"HA!" screamed Kenoku as he fired a ki blast at one of the old uncovered landmines. It exploded and set off a chain of them. He then ran through them as easily as running track. He then leaped into the air and started to punch an invisible opponent. He went on training, punching and kicking air while causing sand to erupt around him. After all that was finished, he landed on the ground and looked around. "I think that's enough for today." He said as he gathered his things. He then flew back to capsule to meet up with Goku. "Man I'm starved, I hope this planet has some good food." As he arrived at Capsule, he saw Goku and landed in front of him. "Hey there Kakarot, you got anything to eat on this planet." Goku smiled. "Yeah, of course. This planet has a lot of great stuff to eat. Come on follow me." Inside Bulma's house, no one had ever seen two people eat so much. It was like watching two wolves taking out a deer. After they were done, Kenoku sighed and said, "That was good. You are a great cook Mrs. Briefs." Bulma smiled. "Thanks, Vegeta doesn't really tell me how he appreciates it. And please just call me Bulma, I hate that name." Kenoku laughed. "Ok then Bulma." "Well we're about to leave to go shopping with the girls, want to go with us?" Kenoku nodded. "Sure what's the worst that can happen?" Goku shook his head. "You just dug your own grave." Said Goku. Kenoku thought this was just a joke and shrugged.  
  
Kenoku was never so wrong. He thought that he took out planets fast, he was nothing compared to the shopping female! They went on a frenzy, going from store to store grabbing as many items as possible before the others could, nearly ripping each other apart. {It's a good thing I'm only here to hold bags, otherwise I wouldn't survive.} Thought Kenoku. He was holding so many bags, boxes and packages, even his tail had to hold a few things. "Ok I'm hungry now, let's take a break." Said Serena. Kenoku sighed in relive and set down the bags. "You hungry Kenoku?" Kenoku shook his head. "No I already ate." Serena shrugged and dove into her food. Kenoku thought that saiyans ate fast, he was wrong. This girl was faster than he could ever be when it came to eating. After that rest, everyone got back up. They then passed a tuxedo store. "Hey let's go in, come on Kenoku." Said Rei. "No I really don't..." but before he could finish his sentence, they had dragged him in there. They then ran around looking for good tuxedos, then they found one. "Hey let's see how this looks, Kenoku?" said Lita. "Me? In that thing? Do I have to?" "Do you have a choice?" said Serena. Kenoku sighed. "Alright lets get this over with." And he went into the changing room. After a few minutes, the girls were getting impatient. "Come on let's see it!" said Bulma impatiently. "I'm not coming out." Said Kenoku from behind the door. "Come on! It can't be that bad, just come out." He came out slowly and sort of embarrassed. Everyone looked at how good he looked in it and started staring. He was dressed in a completely black tux with a white undershirt. His muscles didn't really hide in the suit so it fit tightly, yet not too tight. "There I hope you're satisfied." They all nodded slowly. Bulma started to shake her head {Come on, don't think like that, I'm married.} "This is getting annoying, why can't they make suits for people with tails?" and he ripped his tail through the pants. "Hey!" said the shop owner, "you damage my products you buy it alright?" Serena looked at the dog-man owner. "Oops, I'm so sorry sir. We'll pay for it."  
  
Berzaku flew up in the air. He looked down at the island and pulled out a seed. It was a saibaman seed. "Well, it's time for my daily exercises." And he threw it down. It then grew into a saibaman, only it was black. The saibaman looked up at his creator and then changed itself into its form. So Berzaku was pretty much facing a weaker version of himself. Then it charged at him. It tried so hard to hit him but it couldn't even touch him. "This is too simple," said Berzaku and he smashed him toward the ground. He then flew to the ground and started hitting him with ki blasts while he was in the air. It kept him there for a while and he then flew up to him and smashed him again to the ground. It hit and created a crater. It got up very slowly and saw that Berzaku was in front of him. Berzaku held out his hand and ki blasted him. The saibaman was no more. "Crap, that was the last one. I gotta find Ahiru for another batch. " And he flew to the mainland. He then met up with the girls and Kenoku, who was now holding a lot more bags. "Hey Ken, what are you doing?" asked Berzaku. "Ber, run. Run as far away as possible!" said Kenoku. But it was too late. "Hey there, you're just in time. Would you like to help us with our shopping?" asked Lita. Berzaku looked at Kenoku, who was doing everything that meant no. "Uh no... actually I was looking for Ahiru, do you know where he is?" asked Berzaku. "Hey didn't Amy go and meet him somewhere?" asked Rei, "Yeah I think they met at the park." Answered Serena. "Thanks I'll go look for him there." Said Berzaku and he flew off.  
  
Music came from the grassy hill of the park, as Ahiru was learning a new song. It was something by some dead guy named Mozart. As he finished, Amy was very impressed. "That's very good, for your first time. Have you ever tried to play as a profession?" "Well, I don't really have time to think about it much. In the places we've traveled, the only thing public places want are strippers, hit-men, or more customers." Amy smiled, "Well this place has places that appreciate talent like yours. A concert hall for example." At that point, Berzaku came out of the sky. "Hey there Ahiru, what's up?" he asked as he landed. "Nothing really, so what are you here for?" "I need another Saibaman plus. These guys are too weak to pose a challenge." Said Berzaku. Ahiru pulled out a small container. "I swear you go through about 10 of these a day. Here, but no more. I don't have that many to spare." Said Ahiru. "Thanks man." Said Berzaku as he flew off to the island again. "What are those things that you just gave him?" asked Amy. "They're a type of 'instant sparring partner.' They're not very smart but they're strong. We use them for practice." Answered Ahiru. "Oh that's amazing, where'd you get this kind of technology?" asked Amy. "It's standard issue in Bakudan's army. However I modified them so that they'll take the form and fighting style of their creator. Only they'll be much weaker." "Wow, you must be very smart to modify them like that." Said Amy in amazement. "How'd you learn this kind of stuff?" "Dad was a scientist, he taught me that as well." "Wow, it sounds like your father was quite a man. Well with all this education, you could become a scholar. That would be an accomplishment for a person like you." Ahiru leaned back. "The first Saiyan scholar eh? Never thought of that. But oh well, shall we get back to playing? What's next?" he asked. Amy giggled. He was acting like a little kid who wanted to learn more and more every day.  
  
Vegeta was in his capsule doing push-ups. He knew that this fight would be more than just another battle, but it would be for the name of the saiyan race. His sweat poured off his body and created a small puddle. He was exhausted, so he turned it off and left the capsule. "Are you done dad?" asked Trunks as he left. "It's all yours brat." And he walked into the house. He sat down and got a drink of water. He was about to sit back and relax when suddenly...  
  
"We're home!" it was the woman. She had come back with the others from shopping. Kenoku dropped all the packages and then passed out on the floor. "Hey Vegeta, I bought something for you." Said Bulma. She then pulled out a tuxedo, the same as what they made Kenoku wear. "May I ask why you bought me this thing?" "Well I thought that it would be nice if we went out tonight." Vegeta shuddered. Whenever she said 'go out tonight' it meant going to someplace like a Museum or a Concert. "Where to now?" asked Vegeta in a tired tone. "Well since these saiyans don't know much about the planet, I thought I'd treat them to an orchestra. Of course you're invited too." She said to the girls, who were much to busy looking through their new clothes. "No...that's...alright." said Kenoku from the ground. "I think... I'd like...to rest for tonight." "No it's fine really, you're all guests here. So let's just have fun alright?" Kenoku groaned in annoyance.  
  
Later that night, everyone had to dress nicely. Tonight they all were going to go to an orchestra concert. All the men were dressed in pretty much the same thing, black tuxes with white undershirt and a bow tie. "Hey where's Piccolo?" asked Goku, "Didn't he get dragged here as well?" Gohan shook his head "No he said he had some training to do and left. Lucky bastard." Ahiru looked around. "Where's the girls? Aren't they ready yet?" he asked. "No, they won't be ready for quite a while. On this planet you will learn that the females always take about 2 and a half hours to get ready." Said Vegeta, "Hey I suggest that you wrap your tails around your waist, people here tend to freak out when you have a tail." Said Goku. The three saiyans agreed and wrapped their tails around their wastes, making them look like they had fur belts. After a while, the girls came down, and the men couldn't help but stare. Bulma was in a green dress with ruffles down the front. Videl was dressed in a black dress with flower designs down it. Chi Chi was dressed in a yellow dress black outlines down the side. Lita was wearing a long, green dress with ruffles on the straps. Serena was in a sparkling white dress with a gold bow in front. Rini was in a pink dress, sort of like Serena's only the bow was red. Rei was in a red dress with a rose on one side of her chest, and Amy was in a sky blue dress with a flower in her hair. "We're ready." After everyone had realized that they were staring, they shook it off. "Well let's get to it." And everyone took someone's arm. All the couples took each other's arm and left. The people who were going stag just stood around for a while. Finally Berzaku went up to Rei. "Would you like to go now?" he said while offering his arm. She smiled and took his arm in her hands. "Sure let's go." and they went off. Goten then took Rini, which made Trunks a bit jealous, and Kenoku took Lita. After that, Amy walked up to Ahiru. "Well aren't you going to take me?" she asked. Ahiru looked up and said "Sure." And that's all she wanted to hear.  
  
At the concert, only one man was awake during the performance, which was Ahiru. He really got into it. After a while they had an intermission, and all the men sighed in relive. They all went to the lobby and stood around. Kenoku sat down and pulled out a paper. He then looked around and saw a pot of roses. He smiled, pulled out a pencil, and started to draw it. Ahiru walked out to the balcony and looked up to the stars. Amy walked out behind him. "Hey what are you doing out here?" she asked. "Just thinking." He said. "About what?" "About how I'm here, enjoying a concert when I should be training for Bakudan." He closed his eyes. "Well it'll be a few months before he gets here, so why don't you just enjoy yourself until he does?" she asked. "Because I don't want him to hurt anyone on this planet. Especially you." He said. She gasped and then blushed. "Why do you say that?" he opened his eyes and turned around. "Because you're the only person I've met who's actually cared about me and my talents. Everyone else cares about my strength and how deadly I am, but not you." She smiled and walked up to him. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and shook her head. "I'm sure there's someone else who sees past all your strength." He smiled. "No, the only other person was my dad, but he doesn't really count." They then stared into each other's eyes. They stood there staring for a while. And after a while, their lips met, and the moment seemed to last forever. Serena then walked into the balcony. "Hey! Intermission's...oh." She saw the situation and sneaked away.  
  
Kenoku was still sketching when someone surprised him. "Hey what are you doing?" asked Lita. He then crumpled up his drawing and threw it away. "Nothing! Uh... let's go back to the concert ok?" and he went into the theater. Lita was curious, so she picked up the drawing and opened it. She saw the sketch of the roses. {This is very good, I wonder why he doesn't want anyone to know?} She shrugged and put it in her pocket. After the concert everyone went home. Bulma then realized something. "Hey Kenoku, where are you going to be staying?" Kenoku shrugged. "Don't know, we'll find somewhere though. Probably just camp out" Bulma then spoke up, "No I won't allow that. Why don't you stay with us?" Kenoku shook his head. "No you have a lot of people staying with you anyway. We don't want to push it." "No there's plenty of room, you can stay with us. Isn't that right Vegeta?" Vegeta growled in annoyance. "Of course, we don't want you to sleep outside, we'll be happy to have you." Said Vegeta with heavy sarcasm. "Well thanks a lot."  
  
(That's the end of that story. Comments? Questions? Just put that in on my review. Be on the lookout for part 3 of my 5 part "Super Saiyan Saga: Final Mix") 


	3. Chapter 3: Pride and Power

Pride and Power  
  
(Bwaaa!!! This be The Great SeanMan coming to you live and in text mode. This is part 3 of my 5 part "Super Saiyan Saga: Final Mix." If you remember from part 2, "Life of the Lost Saiyans", They told the story of Bakudan, an evil gangster bent on taking over the Freeza empire who is coming to Earth in one year. So they started training and relaxing. Kenoku got shoved into a tuxedo and there's something going on with Ahiru and Amy. So anyway here's part 3. But before I forget, I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z, but Kenoku, Ahiru, Berzaku, and Bakudan are my creations. The story is also mine too. If I did own DBZ or SM, I'd be animating this right now, but I don't so you have to read what's on my sick twisted mind. Anyway on with the show, BWAA!!!"  
  
It had been 6 months of training for everyone. The training was harsh and brutal but they knew that they would need it. For in another 6 months, Bakudan would be arriving on planet Earth to destroy them all.  
  
"Ok now, let's see how well your training paid off," said Gohan, "Rei, you're up first." Rei got up and walked into the ring. "You will fight against Piccolo. The first person to knock the other down or out of this circle is the winner." "Ok then." said Rei and she got into a defensive position. Piccolo threw off his cape and hat, and looked at Rei. "I hope you will do better this time." He said. She nodded and ran toward him. He flew up into the air, dodging her first attack. She then flew up after him and they got into a mid air spar, not very fast but it was faster than a normal person. She then kneed him in the stomach and was preparing to smash him toward the ground when suddenly; he gave her a punch to the stomach. She wasn't expecting this and fell to the ground. "The winner of this match is Piccolo." Piccolo landed next to her and helped her up. "Never leave an opening that large. Your enemies will see that and attack it without hesitation, remember that." She got up and nodded. "Ok everyone, we're taking a one hour break, but when we come back we're working on ki power ups." Said Gohan.  
  
Berzaku was standing on a giant stone cliff in his island. He was in a state of meditation, focusing his ki into one attack. He then flared up with blue flame surrounding him. The flame then started to turn gold, and his hair started flashing gold. He put out his hand in sort of a one handed Kamehameha shape. He then turned super saiyan with a flash of power. Eyes still closed; he brought back his hand and clenched it into a fist. "Crusher..." he gathered all his power into his fist, which started glowing brightly. He then opened his eyes and screamed out "PUNCH!!!!" He let go a large ki blast shaped in the form a fist. It flew into the air and separated the clouds, and the sky itself. It was quiet for a moment then. A huge explosion, it hit a nearby planet and blew it apart. The sky then mended back into its original blue state. Berzaku was left exhausted and fell to his knees. His hair soon changed back into his original red color. {Why does that attack keep me totally drained? I must find a way to control it so I can still keep my strength after I do it.} He thought. He then flew back to the mainland for a little rest, where he'd meet up with Rei and Gohan for lunch.  
  
He landed in front of Capsule and saw that only Mrs. Briefs was around. "Why hello there, how have you been?" "I'm fine thanks, where's Gohan?" she turned around from watering her flowers. "He's inside, with that other friend of yours. You know the one with split hair?" he thanked her and walked into the building. There he saw Kenoku and Gohan eating and talking. "Hey there Ken." He said while panting. "Hey, why are you so tired? Oh crap, did you try that attack of yours again?" Berzaku nodded. "What attack are you talking about?" asked Gohan. "It's an attack that Berzaku learned when he was trained on a war ravaged planet." Said Kenoku with a sigh. "It's so powerful that it drains your life as well as your ki." Gohan looked at Berzaku. "Is that true?" he asked. Berzaku nodded again "It's only used in desperation, and if you use it more than once in sequence it could kill you." Gohan gasped "What is the attack called?" he asked. Kenoku spoke up "It's the Crusher Punch, and you shouldn't practice that move. Remember last time you did? You passed out and needed to be in the recover pod for a week." Berzaku shrugged. "Well that didn't happen today, anyway aren't we supposed to go eat somewhere?" "Yeah but we've go to wait for Rei. She'll be here in a while." Answered Gohan.  
  
Rei was walking down to capsule with Lita and Serena. They were accompanying her because she was going to go to lunch with Berzaku and Gohan. "Hey where's Amy?" asked Lita. Rei shrugged, "Don't know, she hasn't been spending much time with us since she started those lessons with that guy." Serena started to giggle. "Yeah...she's taking 'lessons' alright..." then she started to laugh uncontrollably. Rei and Lita looked at her with a strange look on their faces. Suddenly, Amy walked behind them into some nearby bushes. Rei noticed her and started to follow. "Hey, where are you going?" asked Lita. "I just saw Amy go over there, I'm going to follow her to see what she's up to, go on ahead." And she followed. She followed her into a grassy opening to where she saw...Ahiru and Amy lying on the ground wrapped around each other's arms. She was shocked to see this; Amy and the guy who came to destroy the planet in that kind of position. "Ahiru," said Amy, "I need to ask you, what is going to happen when that man arrives?" she asked. Ahiru looked down at her. "Don't really know, but whatever happens, I'll be with you the entire time." She smiled and rested her head on his chest. Rei gasped. {Oh my...I never knew about this... wait till I tell the others!} And she ran off.  
  
After a few minutes, Rei had entered the building with an excited look on her face. "Hey there, why are you so happy?" asked Berzaku. "I just saw Amy and that other guy that you brought." Said Rei "Ahiru? What about him?" asked Kenoku. "Well they were on the ground-" Kenoku interrupted her "What? On the ground? You mean they're hurt? Where are they?" Rei laughed. "You didn't let me finish, they were on the ground in each others arms!" Kenoku looked at her in amazement. "Whoa, you mean that Ahiru might have chosen a mate?" asked Berzaku. "It looks like it Ber, we got to congratulate next time we see him." Said Kenoku laughing. "What do you mean congratulate him?" asked Rei. "Well he's pretty much the child of the group." Said Kenoku with a smile "And we're always proud when one of us chooses a mate. So we hold a 'party' as you earth people call it. And we celebrate." Rei smiled. "Well I can't wait to see what a saiyan's form of a party is. Anyway aren't we supposed to go to lunch?" Gohan got up. "Yeah, let's go. We'll have enough time to plan a 'mate' party later." And they left.  
  
Vegeta was in the back of his house with Trunks. They were both in a fighting position. "Ok now," said Vegeta, "Let's see what you've learned so far brat." And he powered up to super saiyan. "Alright." Said Trunks as he powered up as well. "We fight until one of us is on the ground. Let's begin." And with that they started to spar. Trunks started off by running around his father, trying to confuse him. Then he leapt in the air and started the first attack by headbutting him. Vegeta saw this and jumped back, leaving Trunks to hit the ground hard. He got up and got back into a fighting position. "You have to be faster than that." Said Vegeta as he threw a ki blast at his son. Trunks saw this and hit it away, which left him a little drained. Vegeta saw him a little exhausted and took advantage of it, by hitting him with a charging elbow. The strike hit Trunks hard and he flew back. He hit the ground and the winner of this little bout was Vegeta. "Brat, you have to be stronger than that." Said Vegeta as he changed back into a normal saiyan. Trunks got back up. "I'm sorry father, I'll try harder next time." "No, you won't try, you will beat me. You'd better get stronger because this enemy will be ten times harder than I was today. So 'trying' will get you killed, remember that." Trunks nodded. "Now come on, let's take a break," Said Vegeta, "But next time you'd better beat me."  
  
At a local restaurant, everyone was staring at one table. The people eating there were amazing. They ate faster than anything they'd ever seen did. At the table everyone was looking at, were Kenoku, Berzaku, Gohan, and Rei. "This is some good food." Said Berzaku while not even stopping. Rei was in awe. "Uh...sure..." she said while amazed. After that they walked back home. "So what are we going to do for Ahiru's party?" asked Berzaku. "Well why don't we hold it on your island? You got enough room." Berzaku shrugged. "Sure why not? Now all we got to do is find when." "Why not next week? Put off the training for a while and hold it." Kenoku nodded. "Sure now all we have to do is find a way to get Ahiru to Ber's island." "I got that covered." Said Berzaku.  
  
Berzaku was standing on his island. It was completely dark, no one was around. "Ber..." said a voice from behind him. He turned around and saw someone. It was Kenoku; he was floating above him. "Aren't you supposed to be training?" he asked. "I'm taking a break." Said Berzaku. "Well that's not good enough..." said a new voice from behind Kenoku. Kenoku was not talking; he stared off into space in shock. "Ken, what's wrong?" at that moment, Kenoku fell to the ground with a hole in his back. He bled and the blood got to his feet. At that moment he saw a dark figure in black armor. It was too foggy to see his face, but he knew the voice. "In fact, it's not good enough that you're here in the first place. You're all mine, and that's all that matters." Berzaku looked at the figure in rage. "Shut up Bakudan! I'm going to kill you!!!" he screamed as he charged. Bakudan's image faded back and turned into a shadow. The shadow surrounded Berzaku and then wrapped around him like an octopus. He was choking, he couldn't move and then all of a sudden...a bright light came and hit him. The light was so bright it made the shadow disappear. He looked into the light and saw someone standing in the center; he couldn't make out who it was. "Don't give up Berzaku." Said the figure. The figure walked up to him; it showed a golden goddess. The goddess had long hair in two long pigtails, {Wait, isn't that Serena?} thought Berzaku. "Whatever you do, never give up. They need your help." Then everyone who was in the senshi surrounded her. "They all need your help." He closed his eyes in relaxation. "Don't give up." Were the last words he heard.  
  
He woke up. He was in his bed at the Briefs house. {What was that all about?} He thought. It was about midnight when he awoke, but he didn't care. He got dressed and flew off to his island. He then trained harder than he had ever before. Sweat was pouring off like he just got splashed in the face with a bucket of water. When morning broke, he was exhausted. He fell to his knees. {Mustn't give up} he thought, and that was the last thought he had before he passed out. He woke up again, in his bed with Ahiru and Kenoku looking over him. "Good you're awake. You gave us a scare man. What were you doing?" asked Ahiru. "What...what happened?" asked Berzaku weakly. "We found you on your island, you were passed out. You almost died of dehydration." Said Kenoku, "what the hell were you doing?" "I was training..." said Berzaku. "At 5:00 AM?" asked Ahiru. "No, at midnight." Said Berzaku. "Why the hell would you train at midnight?" asked Ahiru. "I don't know, it was like someone was controlling me. All I know is that I can't quit." They were both in shock. "No, you're not going to train in the condition you're in. You rest now." he nodded and fell back asleep.  
  
Goku stood waiting for an attack. "Ok Goten, let's see what you can do." Said Goku as he got into a fighting position. "Ok dad," said Goten. He then charged at Goku and gave him a punch to face, which sent him flying. Goku flipped back and landed on his feet. He charged at Goten and they both got into a high-speed fight, throwing punches and kicks at saiyan speed. Goku then flew up into the air and threw a flurry of ki blasts. Goten hand-sprung back and dodged them all. After that attack he charged at Goku, but Goku saw this coming and took advantage of this. As Goten charged at a high speed, Goku used the force that he was using to charge at him and used it against him, by throwing him and using the force to add more to the blow. When he hit, a crater was created in the place he landed. Goku looked into the smoke and wondered what happened. Suddenly a ki blast flew from the smoke, and Goku dodged it easily. But what he didn't know was that ki blast was just a distraction, for Goten was right behind him and he smashed him down into the ground. Goku got up and looked at him. "That's good, you should use that to your advantage. It's time to eat now, so come on down." Goten landed in front of him. "Ok dad." And they went inside.  
  
Rini and Goten were walking down the street. They were going to a local fighting arena to go support Mr. Satan. It was supposedly his dojo fighting another rival dojo. Up ahead were Gohan and Videl, they were there to see Mr. Satan as well. "Hey big brother, what do you think this fight is going to be like?" Gohan shrugged. "Probably the same way all the fights end up like, Mr. Satan is going to win." When they got there it was like a madhouse. Everyone was cheering and wanting to see Mr. Satan in action. The announcer came into the center of the ring. "Ladies and gentlemen! Are you ready to see a fight?!?!?!?" The crowd went wild. "Well put your hands together for the man of the hour, the greatest fighter in the world, MR. SATAN!!!!" and the crowd started cheering. But for a five minutes, he didn't come in. "Uh ladies and gentlemen, I don't know where he could be, it must be..." at that moment, they heard the laughter of Mr. Satan. They all looked around to see where it was coming from. Then the ground blew apart, with a new ring and fireworks spreading out. And in the middle of the new ring, was Mr. Satan, and the crowd cheered his name. And so the matches started. It was pretty much the same thing over and over again; Mr. Satan's team would win all the time. "Well if they planned this, why didn't they make some variety?" said Gohan in a bored tone. Finally it was Mr. Satan's turn to fight the leader of the other dojo. "This is too boring, I'm going to go get some snacks." Said Rini, and she walked off. Mr. Satan came out in fireworks and flashing lights. Suddenly something went wrong in the fireworks, causing the firework cannon to explode. Mr. Satan was very surprised at this and cowered in fear. Everyone got very scared and started to freak out and rush towards the door. After it exploded, the building started to catch fire. "Hey, where's Rini?" asked Goten outside. "Everyone had gotten out except for her." Said Gohan fearfully. Goten got very scared. "Oh no! I'm going back to save her!" Said Goten as he ran back into the burning building. Gohan looked at his brother fearfully "Goten Wait!" but he couldn't hear him. As he entered it, he couldn't see anything but smoke and fire. "Rini? Where are you?" he called out.  
  
Rini walked over to the snack counter. "This has to be the worst show I've ever been to." She said to herself. Suddenly, she heard the explosion. "What was that?" she said aloud. Then everyone around her started to freak out and rush toward the door, not even caring about who gets hurt while they do. She was trying to walk past the scared crowd to get back with the group when all of a sudden; she was pushed into a metal bar under some bleachers. The blow to the head knocked her out cold. And to make things worse, the bleachers then collapsed, trapping her in the burning building.  
  
Goten ran around frantically in the burning building. He couldn't get a lock on where her ki was. "Rini? Can you hear me?" he called out again. He then looked around and saw the collapsed bleachers. He ran toward it and moved it with his bare hands. Under them he found Rini, knocked out. He picked her up and searched for an exit. But before he could find one, a large burning pillar fell, blocking his way. He then looked up to see another one about to fall on top of him. {I can't let her get hurt} thought Goten and he put her on the ground. When the pillar was about 5 feet away from him, he fired a ki blast at it, blowing it to pieces. He then picked her up again and ran toward the nearest door. But before he could leave, another pillar fell in front of it. "Oh no, how am I going to get out?" he said. Then he looked up to see an open skyroof. "That's it!" said Goten as he flew up to it. He then started to pick up speed. Finally he smashed through the window and flew towards Gohan, with Rini in his arms. Everyone was amazed at what they saw; a little boy just saved a girl's life. Rini was still unconscious but was still breathing. "Quick, let's get her home to recover." Said Gohan.   
  
Rini had never seen a place like this. It was a huge hall that seemed to be a prison. All the prisoners in the cells were all in fear for their lives, yet she didn't know why. She ran down the hall to see everyone ready to fight someone. Then she saw whom they were fighting, it was a man but she couldn't make out the face or anything that was discriminating about this man. Suddenly out from behind the man came 8 other men, if you want to call them that. They were all different things, probably aliens. Then she realized something. {Is this the person we were preparing for?} She thought. Then they all started to fight, and every one of her friends was getting beaten. She watched as Sailor Jupiter tried to attack one of the men, but was then hit from behind by another man. She watched as Rei was held back by a man and another was beating her while she couldn't move. She watched as Goten tried to attack the man who she thought was Bakudan but he just smacked him away as easily as a fly. And after all the insanity was done, everyone was on the ground, defeated, or worse. She was the only one standing. And as she saw all this destruction and mayhem, she then started to cry.  
  
Goten was woken up by the crying of Rini. He then walked up to her and shook her up. "Rini, wake up, wake up." She then woke up startled "NOO!!! I WON'T LET THEM DIE!!!" screamed Rini. "Won't let who die?" asked Goten. She looked around to see she was in bed. It was all a dream, but it was so real. She then felt her eyes, and discovered tears. She was crying. She then looked at Goten and hugged him. "Oh it was horrible," she said while sobbing, "you, Rei, and everyone else were killed. It was horrible." Goten tried to comfort her and hugged back. "It's ok, it's only a dream. You're safe now," said Goten. {Whoa, this must have been serious.} Thought Goten. "Go back to sleep, you had quite a day." Rini nodded and fell back in bed. Goten started to walk out of the room. "Goten?" said Rini from behind him. Goten looked back at her. "Do you think we can win?" she asked. Goten nodded and smiled. "Of course we can. Why do you ask that?" Rini looked down. "Well, I'm just afraid that this new enemy might be a bit too strong. What if we lose?" Goten walked back into the room. "Never think like that, of course we'll win." He said reassuring her. "Why do you even ask?" she then looked him in the face. "Goten, I need to ask you something." Goten looked at her in a curious way. "What?" he asked. "Before the tournament, did you have a dream?" Goten nodded. "What was it about?" she asked. "Well, I was in a giant dome, and I looked around and saw nothing. Then a light came on and I saw you. After that I saw my dad and Serena, they were fighting Kenoku. They were both beaten and I tried to help them. But before I could, someone stood in front of me, then I woke up. Why do you ask?" Rini looked back at him in amazement. "Because I had the same dream." She said slowly. Goten was now the one in amazement. "How could that be?" he asked. "I don't know. But I think it was a vision." she then realized something "What if my dream I had was a vision as well?" she asked in horror. "What if it isn't?" asked Goten with a smile. She felt reassured. "Well, you need rest. You almost died in the fire. Sleep now." she nodded and fell back asleep.  
  
Ahiru stood in the middle of an ice cave. Above him were huge icicles. He looked up and started to power up, causing the icicles to fall. As they fell, he flew up and started to throw ki blasts at every one of them. After all the icicles that fell, none of them reached the ground in one piece. "Bravo," said a voice from behind him. He turned around to see who it was. He turned to see Berzaku's smiling face. "Hey Ber, what are you doing here?" Berzaku shrugged. "Nothing really, just wanted to ask you if you'd like a little sparring session." Ahiru smiled and got into a fighting position. "Sure why not, do you want to start?" he asked. "No, not here. Come to my place. There's more room." Ahiru stood up straight. "Alright then." he said. Berzaku nodded and flew out of the cave. Ahiru then followed behind him.  
  
Amy was trying to perfect focusing her ki into a ball. She was in a state of meditation. She started to focus her ki into her hand. She had just about gotten it down until. "Hey there Amy!" she lost concentration and the ki ball disappeared. She turned around to see who interrupted her. It was Serena; she had been watching her from behind a door. "Come on I need to show you something." She said with a smile. "What do you need to show me?" she asked in frustration. "Just come on, it has to do with that guy you're seeing!" she then caught interest. "What? What do you mean 'that guy'?" she said trying to hide it. Serena laughed. "Just follow me." She said as she ran out the door. Amy then followed her. They then both took off toward the island.  
  
Ahiru landed on the island at the same time that Amy did. They were both amazed to see each other. "What are you doing here?" asked Ahiru. "I think it's a setup." answered Amy. "Ber, what's this all about?" asked Ahiru in anger. "Well you're here to fight, but first..." at that point everyone came out from behind bushes. "Surprise!" and it was a very big surprise to both of them. "Ber? What the hell's going on?" asked Ahiru. "Well we heard about you two and decided to throw a celebration for you both." Said Kenoku. "Oh...well thanks. We're both very grateful." Said Amy. "Hey, anything for my friend's mate." Said Berzaku. "Uh...mate?" she asked in confusion. "Or...what was that word that you used Gohan?" "Girlfriend." He answered. "Well, enough of this, it's time for celebration. Food, fun, dancing, sparring for anyone who's interested. Let's get this started!" and with that they started the party.  
  
The party was wonderful, everyone danced to the violin music of Ahiru, the stars above were shining, and everyone was having a great time. At one point, Goku and Serena were in an eating contest, which Goku had won easily. "Wow, you're great. I now bow down to the master." Said Serena, and everyone laughed. They even had a little mini tournament, which amazingly Vegeta won. Ahiru walked to the beach to get some rest. He looked out and was then relaxed. As he relaxed he saw an image flash through his head. The image made him shudder and awaken from his state of relaxation. "What the hell?" he said in fear. As he did, Amy came up behind him. "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked. He turned around. "Bakudan's on his way. I can feel him." He said in fear. Amy was shocked at that statement. "What do you mean? I thought it would be another six months before he's here." Ahiru shook his head. "No, he'll be here in about a week. I know it." He said in fear. Amy walked up to him. "But why so soon?" Ahiru paused for a moment. "I don't know, he's in a hurry to get here. I think he knows that we're preparing for him." Amy started to shake in fear. Ahiru saw this and took her in his arms. "Don't worry." was all that he said, and with that she felt relaxed. She then looked into his eyes. "You know," said Ahiru, "when I look in your eyes, I see the stars of heaven above us." She blushed at this comment. Time seemed to stand still at that moment as they stared into each other's eyes. They looked deeply into each other's eyes and finally brought their lips together.  
  
Kenoku looked around and saw no one was around. He then pulled out his scouter and stuck a small disc in the side. In his scouter, a screen pulled up, which had a man in it. The man had black hair in a short spike, looking like a type of crab. His eyes were deep and fearsome to behold if he were your enemy, but Kenoku knew him as a father. "Hello Kenoku," said the man, "If you're watching this then we've been killed by the traitor, Freeza. I'm sorry that we couldn't tell you anything about this, but we needed you to stay behind. We didn't want you to be in any danger. I must tell you this first. We have found out that since destroying our planet, he has hired many mercenaries to hunt down the rest of us. Any he has missed he either makes his servant again or kills them. We have a price on our heads, Kenoku, but we will fight on. We wanted to confront Freeza and destroy him before he could hurt any more saiyans. But since you're watching this, we have probably failed. But where we fail, you will succeed. I know you will because you are special. Your tail is not a normal color for a reason, it is much darker than a normal saiyan's. That means you have unlocked potential inside you, and when you unleash it, there will be nothing you can't accomplish. Find Freeza, make him pay for what he did...we're counting on you. Good luck son, I'm sure that you will make us proud." And after that, the message faded out. Kenoku wiped his eyes and found tears. He was crying, but why?  
  
"Was that the message your father left you?" asked a voice from behind him. He turned   
  
around to see who had said that. It was Lita. "Yeah, so why do you care?" he asked her. "Well I know what it's like to lose someone you love! It's not like I'm totally heartless!" he turned back to the position he was in. "Who ever said you were totally heartless?" he asked her. She looked at him with a confused look on her face. "Well I guess you want to tell me your story, so why not? Go ahead." He said in a monotone. "What makes you say that?!?" she asked. "Don't try to hide it, I know you want to, so let's hear it." She was about to tell it but then got an idea. "What if I don't want to tell it?" she asked. Kenoku was taken by surprise with this question. "What do you mean 'don't want to?' Come on tell!" she turned her back to conceal her laughing face. "Make me." She said. Now Kenoku was very surprised by that remark. He'd never expected that remark but he ignored it. She was now a bit annoyed that he didn't take that but she tried to have fun anyway. She walked up to him and sat right behind him. "Don't you want to hear my story?" she said as she pet his tail. When that happened, Kenoku gasped in surprise. "Please don't rub my tail..." he said shakily. She then realized that his tail did something to him, probably crucial. She then continued rubbing it, which made him even more nervous. "S...St...Stop that..." he said even more shakily. "What are you going to do if I don't?" said Lita with a smile. Finally Kenoku couldn't take it anymore. He turned around and faced her, she then thought that she had made him mad. He then looked her straight in the eyes and...kissed her! He kissed her and she was taken by surprise at that. The kiss lasted for a very long time. As he kissed her, he laid her down on the ground. His hand went wandering up her thigh. He then snapped out of it and got up leaving her speechless. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me..." he said. She got up, still speechless. "Wow...what was that for?" she asked in amazement. "Well, let me put it this way; when you rub a saiyans tail, it's just like rubbing what's in front." He said while calming down. Lita thought for a while. "What do you mean? Rub in front? What's...oh..." she then realized what he meant. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to...uh...get you in 'that' mood." She said. "Well next time take that into account." "Well I'm sort of happy," she said, "the way things were going, I thought you were going to kill me or something." Kenoku started laughing. "Want me to tell you my story anyway?" she asked. "Ok then..." and she told her story about how her parents died in an airplane crash. She then finished with "...and ever since then I've been afraid of airplanes. I know it's nothing compared to your loss but it's loss enough for me." Kenoku shook his head. "Nah, it's not like mines worse. Any loss like that is tragic. And I'm sorry about that, really." She smiled at that. They then heard Ahiru run into the party. "it looks like something's got Ahiru spooked. Let's go see." And they left that spot.  
  
"What?" said Vegeta in fury. "What do you mean he'll be here in a week? It's impossible!" he said. Kenoku and Lita walked in at that moment. "What's going on?" asked Kenoku. Ahiru looked at him in fear. "Bakudan will be here in one week." He said in a low voice. Those words, those seven words in one sentence, made one of the few and great super saiyans tremble in fear. "Are you sure?" were the only words he could get out. The only answer that Ahiru gave was a nod. "Then we have no choice," said Goku "We have to train harder than we ever have before in this week." Everyone agreed.  
  
The next morning, the Sailor senshi were training hard. After a while Gohan interrupted them. "Alright everyone, I want you to train in these." He said as he pulled out some new clothes. They were some white vests, white leg straps and white arm straps "Well they aren't the fashion statement of the week," said Serena, "why do you want us to wear them?" Gohan smiled. "Put them on, you'll see." They shrugged and did as their instructor told. When they put them on, they knew why they were so special; they were weighted training clothes. The vest weighed 50 pounds and the straps weighed 10 pounds each. "I want you to train in those, when you get used to them I want you to train at your highest potential. So when you fight without them, you'll be faster and stronger since you have no extra weight." At that moment all of the Sailor Senshi fell to the ground from the intense weight on them. "Hahaha, it'll take some getting used to." Said Gohan.  
  
Kenoku stood alone on his battlefield. {How many?} he thought {How many wars and battles were fought on this very spot? How many men came charging down that hill? How many men laid down their lives for what they believed in, and how many of them lost theirs?} Kenoku set his eyes to the ground. "However many died here..." said Kenoku lightly, "It will be 100 times worse when Bakudan gets here. So I'm going to make sure that it doesn't happen!" and with that he powered up and started his training.  
  
"Brat! How many times must I tell you?" screamed Vegeta, "Never leave anything open!" Trunks got up slowly. "Sorry dad." Vegeta scoffed. "Now try it again! This time hit me!" and he powered up to Super Saiyan. Trunks nodded and powered up as well. They then got into a high-speed fight that shook the house. Trunks and Vegeta threw a flurry of kicks and punches at each other, barely getting anywhere. Finally, Trunks got a headbutt in at Vegeta's stomach. At that point, Trunks saw an opening and smashed him into the ground. As Vegeta got up, he looked at his son with pride, of course he didn't show it. {That's it son, soon you'll be as strong as I am and we'll fight this new enemy together.}  
  
Ahiru started to punch air. He imagined that there was an enemy in front of his face, who was blocking his punches. He flew up into the air and started to fight furiously. His punches alone were strong enough to cause icicles and even walls to fall apart by the mere force of his attacks. The enemy still wasn't impressed in his mind, for the enemy he was facing in his head was Bakudan. This force wouldn't impress him, because it was mere childs play to a power such as his. But still Ahiru continued to fight, for sooner or later, he will win.  
  
"Never give up." Those words were imprinted in this fighter's head. He never knew what it meant, why it was said to him. He just knew he had to follow those words. Berzaku dropped all ten saibamen plus and watched them grow. They all faced him and turned into his form. Berzaku smirked, showing his true saiyan heritage as a warrior. "I want you to be relentless. Kill me if you must, but don't hold back." they all nodded and charged at him. Berzaku easily dodged their charge and flew up into the air. As he did, all ten started to fire multiple ki blasts. He smacked them away with the back of his hand, but one caught him off guard and he was hit hard. When they saw how he staggered from the blast, they all charged and attacked at once. All around Berzaku, weaker forms of him were relentlessly attacking him. He dodged them all barely, but one managed to smash him towards the ground. Berzaku was in pain, but the words just came to his head. The clones charged at him, ready to make the final blow, when suddenly. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Berzaku powered up to super saiyan. He then powered up to his maximum limit and destroyed all the clones as he did. When they were all beaten, he fell to the ground, tired and drained. "No..." he said lightly, "I've got to keep going!" and he then started to train again.  
  
Goten looked straight at the face of his enemy. "Alright now, let's do this." Said Goku. "I'm going to do my Kamehameha, and when I do you counter it with anything you want." Goten nodded and powered up. Goku did the same and started his attack. "Ka...Me...Ha...Me..." Goten's fear started to rise and then he shook it off. {I've got to do this for the Earth.} He thought. "HAAAAAAA!!!" screamed Goku as he fired the attack. "All right, here we go." said Goten. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. {Why does that attack look familiar?} Thought Goku. "REFLECT!!!" screamed Goten as he spread his arms out and a blue energy field surrounded him. The attack then bounced off of him and went straight back to Goku. Goku quickly dodged the attack and looked at his son in surprise. "Isn't that one of Kenoku's special attacks? When did you learn that attack?" Goten smiled. "He taught it to me a while back." Goku smiled an laughed. "Well I'm glad that your learning new techniques." He said. They both smiled and got back into a fighting position.  
  
In no time at all, one week had passed. All the fighters met at Capsule Corp. "Well," said Piccolo "It look's like this is the best we can do. All we can do now is wait." Everyone nodded. "Well, might as well check power your levels." Said Ahiru as he pulled up his scouter. "Are you sure it can read power levels this high?" asked Vegeta "Our power is far beyond capacity." Ahiru looked back. "Don't worry, I've modified our scouters to check levels far beyond 10 million." He said as he pushed a button on the side. "Let's see," he said as he looked at the Sailor Senshi, "You've all got about 5000 each, not bad for training in 6 and a half months, let's check the experienced guys." He said as he went to Vegeta. "5 million," he then moved on to Goku, "7 million" he moved on to Piccolo. "4 million," and he moved on and on through everyone. After it was all done he smiled. "Those high of power levels and your not even powered up. I can't wait to see your fights." They all smiled. "But tell me, do we stand a chance against Bakudan?" asked Piccolo. "Well, every time we put a scouter to him they exploded, so I'd say no, alone. But if we work together we can win I think." Suddenly everyone froze. They felt a power so high it stunned them all. "Is...that..." said Goku. Kenoku nodded. "That's him, Bakudan. He's here."  
  
(YEAH!!! FINISHED!!!! Well there's part three. Be sure to R&R. do not worry, part 4 will be up soon. It will be great, I promise.) 


	4. Chapter 4: Battle Cry

Battle Cry  
  
(This is The Great SeanMan coming to you live and in text mode! Here we go! Chapter 4 to my 5 part "Super Saiyan" saga at last! The training is over, 6 months early. Bakudan has arrived and the warriors are as ready as they'll ever be. Now we get into some kick ass fighting. So now enjoy! P.s. I don't own DBZ or SM, However if I did own them, I'd be animating this right now, but I don't so you'll have to read what's going on in my sick twisted mind. Kenoku, Ahiru, Berzaku, Bakudan and anyone else I come up with are mine though, so if anyone wants to use them they must ask me, although I don't know why they would want to. Anyway enjoy! BWAAA)  
  
Everyone that day was in fear for their lives. A dark shadow fell upon the sky and covered the world in darkness, but only for a moment. They saw what had blocked out the sun and started to tremble. Even Goku, strongest of all the warriors on earth started to shake with fear as the object hit the Earth. As the object hit only a few people knew what it was, only a few people knew what dangers and horrors awaited them inside and only a few people stood a chance against them.  
  
"Is...That..." said Goku in horror. "Yes, that's Bakudan. He's finally arrived." Said Kenoku shakily. "Whoa, I've never felt a power that large!" said Piccolo, "Is that his full power?" Ahiru shrugged. "I don't know, we never found out if he knows about focusing ki or anything like that. He just beat us so easily." "Well it doesn't scare me." Said Vegeta "a true super saiyan wouldn't lose. So let's just go in there and kill him." Berzaku shook his head. "I'm afraid that's not possible, he's much too strong to just kill, plus he's probably brought some of his minions. So we've got to take more than a head-on approach." They all agreed.  
  
"Daddy? What's that?" asked a small boy. "Well, that's a flute store, they sell flutes." Answered the father. "Daddy, what's that?" asked the boy again. "That's a stop sign, it tells people to stop before they cross the street." Answered the boy's father again. "DADDY! WHAT'S THAT?" said the boy as he saw a large black object fall from the sky. This time the man had no idea what it was. When it landed it created a crater so large, it took out an entire city. The object was about the size of a large church. It was in the shape of a disc with windows on the side. Suddenly, a door was opening in the object. Out of the door walked a man, if you want to call it that. The man was humanoid but with differences. His skin was oily and smooth, it was the color of charcoal on paper. His hair was in sloppy spikes that were sky blue. He wore black armor with shoulder pads. From out of his back came spikes, spikes that were in the shape of antlers on a deer. As he stared out into the world with his green and black eyes, he scoffed in disgust. "What a primitive and weak planet this is. Why is it still here? Can't those saiyans do anything right?" he said to himself. At that moment, three other aliens came out from the ship. "Lord, do you wish us to dispatch the troops?" asked the first one. He had tanish skin, the same color as a ripe peach. His horns that grew out of his head made him look like a ram. The black one's only reply to that question was a nod. The man who asked the question then bowed and pressed a button on his wrist. As he did, the entire bottom of the ship opened up, revealing thousands of robotic minions. They awoke with their eyes flashing on. "I want you to eradicate anyone you see, but if you see those saiyans, capture them alive. Lord Bakudan wants the pleasure of killing them himself." They then beeped in acknowledgment and flew off to carry out their orders.  
  
Ahiru's scouter started to beep rapidly. "Oh no!" said Ahiru in a fearful tone. "What is it?" asked Gohan. "Bakudan released his fighter bots. They'll destroy anything." He answered. Everyone was now in fear. "Well where are they?" asked Vegeta impatiently. The explosion of a nearby building immediately answered his question. "Let's go and see if anyone's hurt!" commanded Gohan. They all nodded and flew to the explosion site. What they saw there was horrifying. It was an army of mechanical soldiers destroying the city and mercilessly slaughtering the townspeople. "We've got to stop them!" yelled Goku as he powered up to SSJ.   
  
A little boy was cowering in fear, for his father was just destroyed by one of those things. {Oh no...here he comes!} he thought as he cried. The soldier walked around and it then picked up a small ki from the boy. It was under a pile of burning rubble. It ran up to it and smacked away the rubble easily. The boy screamed out in terror and braced himself for his death. And then, nothing. Nothing had happened to him. He opened his eyes to see the robot broken in pieces by a man who was glowing. "Are you alright?" asked the man. The boy nodded slowly. "Ok then, get out of here now. It's too dangerous around here." The boy followed the man's orders and ran off.  
  
"Error." Said one of the robots. "One of our units has become off-line. Investigate." But before that trooper could turn around, Goku was staring right at his face. The robot then threw a punch that knocked Goku into a wall. Goku quickly got up and flew at him with a flying headbutt. The robot never saw this coming and was destroyed. He looked around for another opponent but saw the others were taking care of them easily. Kenoku was in a high-speed fight with one of these soldiers. The robot could not get any strikes in on Kenoku. As the soldier threw a punch that was aimed straight at his head, he stopped only to find that he had grabbed his forearm. Kenoku smiled a wicked smile as he pressed his hand against its stomach. He then fired a ki blast, which went straight through it, spreading circuitry and metal everywhere. Sailor Mars and Jupiter stood at each sides of one soldier. The soldier saw how this could end up and then spread his arms, aiming its hands at both of them. It then fired its cannons at them. They saw this coming and leapt over the blasts, straight into the soldier. They then both kicked the soldier in the head at the same moment, crushing it like a can. Ahiru and Amy stood in front of five soldiers. All of them were ready to fire their arm cannons at them. Ahiru smirked and pulled his hand back. Amy just stared them down and started an attack. "Mercury...bubble..." Ahiru then smiled and waved his arm at them, causing the ground to explode under them. They all flew into the air and landed a few feet back. "BLAST!!!" Amy let her attack go and it fired at the unknowing soldiers. They tried to get up but then were destroyed as the attack hit them. Vegeta was having a very easy time with these soldiers. He just threw a few punches and each one of them would explode in his hands. After a few minutes of battling, they destroyed every single one of the soldiers.  
  
"This is odd." Said one of the aliens. "What is it Nashi?" asked another one. "Well it seems that all the robots are offline Budo." Budo was a hefty alien with purple skin. His face had only eyes and ears. How he spoke was mind boggling. On top of his head was a large fin that was somewhat like a shark. "That is peculiar. Maybe we should look into it." "I already know what it is." Said the third alien. "The saiyans must have gotten to it. I'll go and inform Bakudan." He said. "Why do you always get to inform him Sato?" protested Budo. "Because I'm the highest rank." Answered Sato. Sato was an odd alien. He was completely white. The only color on him was his eyes, mouth and his armor. His head was as round as a basketball. "I'm going to inform him." He said as he walked off.   
  
He entered the room where Bakudan sat alone. He looked out of the window to see how this place would fall before him as he sat. "Pardon me, Bakudan. It seems that the Soldiers have been destroyed." Bakudan did not turn around. "It seems that this planet has some great fighters," "Saiyans..." said Bakudan as he kept looking out. "Uh pardon me?" asked Sato. "Check your scouter. See who it says is here." Ordered Bakudan. Sato did as he commanded and saw something that bothered him. "The other saiyans? They're here?" he said in astonishment. "I'll go out there with the others and we'll kill them ourselves." Bakudan then turned around. "No, that won't be necessary." Sato turned around in confusion. "What? Why do you say that?" he asked calmly. "They will come for us, I'm sure of it. So let's prepare for them. Raise the tower!" Sato nodded and left the room. "Sato..." said Bakudan before he could leave. "Tell the others to take their places." Sato again nodded and left.  
  
"It's time to take on Bakudan himself. Be ready!" said Goku. Everyone nodded in agreement and flew toward the ship. But before they could reach it, something started to arise from it. It was as black as the ship itself and grew to about 4 stories, each story being about as large as an arena. "What is that?" asked Goten. "That is the Tower of Challenge." Said Kenoku, "he wants us to follow it." "Why should we?" asked Vegeta. "We can easily fly up to the top." Kenoku shook his head. "No we have to follow the tower, we can't fly up there." Vegeta scoffed and then took off but was soon brought back down to the ground by a unknown force. "I told you we have to follow it." Vegeta got up and shook off the blow. "Let's get going." Said Goku and they all ran inside. As the entered the giant tower, a voice bellowed through the main hall. "Welcome," said the voice, "I am Bakudan. You are all quite strong to deal with my soldiers in that way. So I challenge you to a little game. All I want you to do is survive my tower and reach the top. If you can then you may face me. Sound's easy? It's not. You will have to face many enemies, each will be more powerful than the next. I will hopefully see you in person shortly." As the announcement ended, Berzaku heard the voice in his head. "Don't give up." Said the voice softly. "Let's get going!" said Gohan as they all ran up to the first story.  
  
As the senshi turned the corner to enter the first room, they saw many statues, each shaped with a different animal head. "I don't like the looks of this," said Lita "it seems like a trap." "That's because it is one." Said Kenoku with serious determination in his voice. "Get ready!" he screamed as all the statues seemed to come to life before their eyes. Everyone except for the three saiyans were surprised by this, since they went through this before. All the statues ran and attacked many people. Vegeta easily took them out, but since there were a lot of them, it was pretty much a trick to defeat them all. Goku and Gohan were having the same ordeal as Vegeta, and so was everyone else. It was a fast and furious fight. Vegeta was rushing through them like a runaway train, smashing into as many of the beasts as he could. After he passed through a large crowd of them he turned and fired a ki beam that destroyed whoever he missed. "This is way to simple." He said as he backhanded one behind him.  
  
Berzaku and Kenoku found themselves surrounded by the statues. "Want to use plan b?" asked Kenoku with excitement and joy in his voice. Berzaku nodded , "Whenever you're ready man." He said in the same tone. They then both rushed into the crowd on different sides and started destroying the statues. Berzaku ran with a combo, elbowing the first statue he saw, turning his body to smash the next one behind the first one with his other hand, and booting the third toward the ceiling. Every one of the statues were smashed into debris by the sheer force and power of this great warrior. As those three were destroyed, 6 others took their place and the battle raged on. Kenoku leapt in the air and over his opponents. He then fired multiple ki blasts onto the crowd and they all scattered, which didn't help. As he landed he found more statues surrounding him. He smirked as they charged. He then crossed his arms in front of his body and before they were within 2 feet of him, he spread them out launching them all toward the walls. As they hit the walls, they broke apart into nothing but rocks.  
  
"So you're the first person I can try my new technique on eh? So be it!" said Tuxedo mask as he pulled a rose from his cape. He then spread the rose into three roses much like a card dealer would spread his hand out. As he powered up, he sent his ki to his roses. The statue ran toward him, not knowing what was in store for him. "Burning Blossom!!!" screamed Tuxedo Mask as he threw his ki charged roses at the statues. The roses hit it much like normal ki balls would hit, but unlike normal ki balls these stuck to you before they exploded. So the statue found three glowing roses stabbed into it's chest and before it could do anything, they exploded. "Well, I suppose it works." Said Tuxedo Mask as he smiled.  
  
Goten and Rini were doing the best they could. And it was enough to destroy many of the statues. Rini used her scepter more than her fists as she smashed the statues. Goten on the other hand was a different story altogether as he fired many ki blasts and smashed the statues. After all was said and done, they all looked over their defeated enemies' remains. "If these are all the challenges, then this should be easy." Said Gohan triumphantly. Piccolo shook his head. "I don't think so, this was just the first trial. And there's many more so don't be too hasty." They then all ran towards the stairway to the next level.  
  
They then entered the room and stopped. The room had 5 paths to choose to get to the next level. "What should we do?" asked Amy. "We'll split up (as if you didn't see this coming)," said Piccolo, "into groups of three. We'll all take one path, and then we'll see where it meets." Everyone agreed and went off into their groups. Goku, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Mars were in one group. Kenoku, Sailor Jupiter, and Tuxedo Mask were in another. Trunks, Vegeta, and Berzaku were in another. Goten, Rini, and Gohan were in another group. And Ahiru, Sailor Mercury, and Piccolo were in the last group.  
  
Goku ran ahead, the others were barely able to keep up with him. "Hold on! Slow down! Why are you in such a hurry?" asked Sailor Moon while trying to catch her breath. "I want to get to the next challenge as fast as possible." He said without turning around. The room with the next challenge was strange. It was like a large bowl, but it was filled with gravel and sand, like a desert. As they entered the room with the next challenge, the door closed behind them. Sailor Mars turned around in shock and pounded the door. "What is this?" she asked. They then heard a low shaking sound. Goku looked toward the ground. "Here it comes!" he screamed. As he said that, a huge worm-like thing with a drill for a nose burst from the ground. This took the sailors by surprise and they flew back from the force. Sailor mars got up as soon as possible and started her attack. "Mars, Flame, Special!" she screamed as she fired a flaming beam from her hand instead of an arrow. It hit the beast hard and it took a chunk out of him. It screamed in pain as it drilled back into the ground. They felt the ground start to rumble as it started it's next attack. Goku felt where he was coming from and caught it off guard. He fired a ki blast into the ground, hitting the worm in the center of it's body. It screamed in agony as it charged at Goku. But before it could hit the saiyan, something hit him from behind. "Moon, Scepter, Blast!!!" a large sparkling ray hit the drill-beast hard, turning it into shadow. Goku looked toward the wall, seeing a new opening appear out of nowhere. "Let's get going." He said as he ran toward the next challenge.  
  
Kenoku looked around at his surroundings. Examining his new terrain to see what he would have to face. It was a large round room, surrounded in mirrors. It was very eerie, like a funhouse room. He didn't really notice that the others were looking at him strangely, he didn't really care either. Sailor Jupiter was getting a bit impatient. "Kenoku, what are you...." She was then cut off by Kenoku. He held up his hand, signaling her to shut up. They then started to hear laughter. Tuxedo Mask turned around and gasped. He saw himself, or his reflection anyway, but with a very different expression on his face. He moved his hand up, seeing the reflection do the same thing. He then put his hand on the mirror, seeing the reflection do the same thing. As he started to take it away, the reflection gripped its hand around his and punched him in the face. He fell back from the punch and looked as the reflection pulled out 3 black roses. The reflection then jumped out, startling everyone. "Tuxedo mask! Watch out!" said Sailor Jupiter, but was soon cut off again by her own reflection hitting her in the back of the head. As Kenoku saw his reflection charge out from across the room, he got ready and charged it head on. The battle was on. Tuxedo mask got up as quickly as possible, dodging the roses thrown by the reflection. He then charged and punched the reflection, knocking it into another mirror. It fell into the mirror and got up. It then started running around in the other mirrors, making it hard to follow him. Kenoku was in a fast paced spar with his, making lighting fast punches and kicks, and dodging the reflections attacks as well. He then got a good hit in and knocked his reflection into the mirror as well. It then ran around like the first one. Not knowing which way it would come out at him from, he stayed in a defensive position. Sailor Jupiter saw her enemy staring at her with the evil eyes, laughing directly in her face. She got up and faced her reflection. "I hope you're enjoying yourself because these are your last moments." She said as she pulled out her wand. "Jupiter!!! Supreme!!!! Flash!!!!" she fired a huge blast surrounded by lightning at her opponent. The reflection was caught off guard and flew into one of the mirrors. As it landed, the mirror shattered into pieces. When that happened, the reflection of Jupiter shattered along with it. Tuxedo mask saw how she defeated it and decided to try it out. He followed his reflection as it ran around the room. The reflection then stopped in one mirror and leaped out at him. Tuxedo mask saw what happened and threw a rose at him as he was in mid-air. it hit the creature and made it fly back into the mirror, shattering it. All that was left was Kenoku's reflection. Kenoku waited for himself to attack, not knowing when or where it would attack. The reflection then leapt out of the mirror behind him, hoping to tackle him. It failed, because it didn't count on Kenoku's tail to grab him. Kenoku smiled as he brought his opponent around to his face. He then held his hand out on it's chest. "Time to die." Said Kenoku as he fired a ki blast through its chest. The ki was so powerful, that it dragged the reflection into the mirror behind it and shattered it. Suddenly, all the mirrors in the room started shattering. As all the broken pieces of glass fell to the ground, a doorway opened on the other side of the room. The last enemy was defeated, now on to the next challenge.  
  
Vegeta stepped into the room with quiet determination in his eyes. The room was round, no real large discriminating features, just a large round room. Berzaku shook his head as the voice came back. "Don't give up." Said the voice of the goddess. Trunks looked at him in wonder. "Hey, Mister Berzaku? Are you alright?" he said in a concerned voice. "Don't worry about it, little prince. I'll be alright." As he said that, the sound of insane laughter came out from the ceiling. As they looked up they saw a man, or half a man, hanging upside down from a hole in the ceiling. "Is that our enemy?" asked Vegeta in wonder. "It looks ridiculous. He then had his opinion change after the ceiling opened up. He then dropped from the ceiling and landed upright on the ground, revealing that he was more than he appeared at first. the bottom half of him was a huge robot, like a four legged metal spider. The part that attached to him had weapons and cannons all around. He then grabbed something from his bottom half. He reached down and grabbed the handle of some weapon. As he brought it up twin laser blades flashed from the handle. He then started spinning it around like a buzz saw blade. It spun around so fast that it looked like a kienzan. He smirked as he got ready. "Trunks! Get ready!" screamed Vegeta as the man threw the blade. The blade then charged at its opponents and they scattered. As the blade hit the empty space that once had it's enemys, it stopped, only to split into 3 other blades. Now the three saiyans were all being chased by the blades. As they ran, the spider charged his weapons, and soon they were not only running from blades, but now they were running from blades and cannon fire. Berzaku looked around to see if there was an opening for attack, but to no avail. All the parts of his body were firing some sort of weapon. Vegeta on the other hand, saw a large opening and took it. He then threw a ki ball at the only place that wasn't firing, his head. As that happened, the beast stopped firing to attend to it's wound. "Trunks! His weak point is his head! Destroy the head!" screamed Vegeta as he started firing multiple ki blasts. Trunks saw this and immediately he charged at the head and started brutally smashing it. Lastly, Berzaku leapt into the air, over the beast, and then landed on it with multiple kicks. After that brutal attack, the beast fell to the ground and died there. "Well, that takes care of that, now let's get out of here." Said Berzaku.  
  
Goten looked around. The room they had entered looked like a giant toy store. Rini looked around and smiled. "This place looks cool!" she said as she went to a jack-in-the-box. Gohan stopped her before she could move any closer to it. "I don't trust this place, something's got to be wrong with it." As he said that, the sound of laughter filled the room. "You guessed right." Said one voice. Gohan looked behind him to see a figure. He couldn't make out any of the distinct features but he could see that it was shaped like a human. "There is something wrong with this place, you're still alive. Well we can change that easy enough." As he stepped from the shadows, they saw the figure's face start to take form. It was.... A clown! A clown was threatening to kill them. Rini laughed as he stepped out. "This is the challenge? I've fought things like this all the time in my world." Gohan watched as the clown phased out of sight. As Gohan turned around, he dodged the fist of the enemy. After that attack, they both phased out to get into a fast battle. Rini couldn't believe this, the clown had great fighting ability. Goten then phased out to face the clown as well. Rini looked around, trying to follow the movements of the enemy, but couldn't. Finally, all three of them came into view. They were in a fast spar, two against one. And surprisingly, the clown was holding his own. He then broke away from the fight and then fired a ki blast shaped like a boxing glove. Goten and Gohan easily dodged it. Rini then saw an opportunity and attacked. She took out her wand and charged an attack. "Pink... sugar... heart... BEAM!" she screamed as she fired her newly powerful attack at the clown. He did not see this coming and was hit hard. He flew into a large teddy bear and fell to the ground. When he got up, he looked at Rini with hate in his eyes. "That wasn't fair, now I'll make you wish you never played this game!" he said as he started spinning. He first started slow, and then he built up speed until he was a raging tornado of fury. As he charged at her, she couldn't find a way to dodge. She was trapped between a ball and a hard place, so to speak. She then braced for impact, expecting to feel an extremely hard hit, when suddenly Goten flew in and rescued her. "This is the third time you've done that." She said as she smiled at him. "Done what?" asked Goten. Before she could answer the question, the clown got even angrier. He leapt in the air, still spinning, and charged Goten and Rini. But before he could reach them, a ki beam launched him toward another wall. Gohan had entered the fight again. The clown was now really mad and charged a new attack. He created a hammer made of ki, and then threw it at them all. As it neared Gohan, he simply smacked it away, back to its owner. "No!!!!" screamed the clown as it was obliterated by it's own attack. "That takes care of him," said Gohan, "Now let's get going." Goten landed and let down Rini. "Now I want to know, what did I do 3 times?" asked Goten. Rini smiled "Saved me," she answered "And I just wanted to say," she then came close and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you." Goten was speechless. This was his first kiss, and he was shocked. "Well, come on! Let's get going!" said Gohan from the hall. "Coming Gohan!" said Rini. She then ran ahead. Goten then smiled and then followed them to the next challenge.  
  
Piccolo looked around. He knew that something was up when they entered the room. The room had spikes around the walls. Perhaps it's a trap of some kind. Amy looked up and saw a crystal. The room was entirely lit up by the crystal. "Wow, it's beautiful." She said as she saw the crystal. "He must have changed the design since last time." Said Ahiru while looking around for the newest opponent. As he did, the entire room started shaking. The walls were closing in on them. Piccolo saw this and immediately tried to destroy the walls with ki. The walls absorbed them and put them into the spikes. "That's going to be a problem." Said Ahiru worriedly, "But I think I have the solution." As he said that, he ran toward the crystal in the center. He then leapt into the air and kicked the crystal into pieces. As it shattered, the walls started moving back. Amy sighed with relief. "That was too easy, there's got to be a catch to this." Said Piccolo. As he said that, a glowing figure floated down from the place where the crystal used to be. As it landed in the center of the room, it stopped glowing revealing it's true form; a white werewolf type creature. Immediately it charged at Amy, who was taken by surprise. She leapt in the air dodging her attacker and landed behind him. Ahiru then stepped in by smashing into it with his shoulder. The monster flew back and stopped a few feet from the spikes. Piccolo was next as he leapt in the air and dove down at the wolf. But before he could hit, the wolf opened his mouth and fired an ice beam at him. Piccolo flew back from the icy beam and hit the ground with a frozen arm. Amy then fired one of her new attacks. "Mercury... Misty... Attack!!!" and with that she fired a blue beam of destruction at her opponent. The wolf got hit and fell over, only to roll back to his upright state. As he got back up, he fired his ice beam at her. Amy was trapped in between the wall of spikes and a beam of ice was heading toward her. She couldn't find anything left to do but block. As she braced for impact she heard a voice. "SAIYA BEAM!!!" screamed Ahiru as he fired his attack to counter the ice attack. When they collided, both the beams flew away from her and hit the wall. The wolf looked at his opponent and growled. "You shouldn't be looking at me." Said Ahiru as he pointed behind him. The wolf looked back too late. "MAKANKOSAPPO!!!!" screamed Piccolo as he fired his attack. The drilled beam went straight through the wolf, and he fell over dead. "Nice job, now let's go." said Amy. "Hold it," said Piccolo. He then looked at his frozen arm. "Wait one second." He then ripped off his arm and a new one grew out of it. "Ok, now we can go." Amy was in shock and amazement. "How...how..." "Don't ask." Said Ahiru. "He's a namekian. Now let's go." she nodded and they walked to the stairs. On to the next challenge.  
  
All of the fighters arrived at the same time, each from a different door. Everyone met in the center of the room. "Well, it looks like everyone got in more or less unscratched." Said Ahiru. "Well I guess we'll have to change that now won't we?" said a new voice from above. Suddenly a door opened from the center of the ceiling. Out of it came Nashi, Sato and Budo. Everyone looked up in horror. "What a huge power. Not bad for a monkey," Said Sato as he laughed. "But these humans are interesting." Said Budo "They're stronger than normal humans, not strong enough to be a threat but strong nonetheless." Hearing this made Rei angry. "Shut up! I'll make you regret that!" she said as she charged. Before she could even reach them, Nashi held out his hand to form a ki wave strong enough to knock her back into her group. "Are you ok?" asked a concerned Lita. "I'm fine." Said Rei as she got up. Kenoku glared at his enemies. "Leave them out of this, they don't have anything to do with this." Nashi laughed. "So what are you implying traitor? You want this to get personal?" he said as he laughed. Ahiru and Berzaku then stepped up. "Last time we fought, we lost. We're here to settle the score!" screamed Berzaku. Sato then stepped into the conversation. "Well, why not? But I'm only warning you now, once we kill you, you're friends are next. Got that?" they all nodded. Ahiru looked back at the others. "Stay out of this. It's a personal thing. If it looks like one of us is about to die, then step in." everyone agreed and stepped back. "Well then," said Sato as a four roomed separator appeared out of the ceiling "Come and get us!" The three aliens stepped into their own room as the three saiyans ran after one of them. Berzaku had Budo, Ahiru had Sato, and Kenoku had Nashi. "So do you think they'll win?" asked Rini to Gohan as they were seperated from all three. He just shook his head as he prayed for them.  
  
Berzaku walked to the center of his own personal fighting area. He looked around to see where his enemy could be. The room was filled with rocks and structures so he could hide. Suddenly he was hit from behind. He fell to his knees as a ki blast hit him in the back. As he started to get up, he saw the laughing face of Budo in front of him. "Well saiyan, this is it the final battle." Said Budo as Berzaku was still struggling to get up. "I admit that the first time I fought you I had an advantage with my army. But they made little difference, after all I'm still here and you're about to die." Berzaku slowly got up, and saw his leg. It had a gashing wound, not enough to be broken but it was still bleeding. "Before I kill you, do you have any last words?" said Budo confidently. Berzaku looked up from his wound and stared directly at his opponent. "Don't give up." The words had flashed through his head. And as they did, his rage built up. He then powered up to super saiyan. "Oh, come now, you've done this before and you still lost." Said Budo. "Well, this time is different," said Berzaku, "this time you're going to die. I don't know what you're fat ass has been doing but I've been training so prepare to feel pain." The minute that he finished that sentence, he rushed and hit Budo hard. Budo flew back into a stone mesa, breaking the structure apart. The enraged Budo charged from the debris at him, sending the saiyan flying. Before he could make contact with anything, he was met with Budo's elbow, knocking him flying in the opposite direction. Berzaku couldn't take much more of this and saw that he was going to try it again. He was ready and tackled Budo before he could strike. As he fell on him, Berzaku started punching him mercilessly across the face. After that surprise attack, Berzaku flipped off of his opponent and then booted him like a soccer ball into the ceiling. When he looked up to see where his opponent would fall, he only saw many ki blasts heading toward him. Budo had recovered quickly and started to fire ki blasts furiously at him. Berzaku dodged all of the blasts and raced up to his opponent, head-butting him hard. Budo then grabbed him and threw him hard back toward the ground. The minute he hit, he started powering up for an attack. Budo held out his hand as if firing a normal ki shot but he focused a lot more ki into it. Berzaku looked up and saw what he was doing. "Now you die!!!" screamed Budo as he fired a huge ki blast at Berzaku. He had no time to lose and quickly powered up his attack. "CRUSHER PUNCH!!!" screamed Berzaku as he fired his attack and met with the opposing ki blast. They connected and Budo's attack was immediately pushed back at him. "What?!?" Budo sped away, out of the range of the ki blast. Berzaku then acted without thinking and moved his hand toward Budo. The ki hand then stopped in mid air, and followed his owner. "NO!!! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!" shouted Budo as he was engulfed in both attacks. He had been defeated. As Berzaku got out of his fighting stance, he immediately dropped to his knees in exhaustion. "That...was for last time." He said with weary breath.  
  
Nashi's laughter could be heard in the room. Kenoku looked around his area, trying to see what kind of area he had entered. The room was like a crystal cavern, with shards floating around. He then saw Nashi, standing with his arms crossed and laughing. Kenoku fired a ki blast at him, only to find that it was a reflection. He then found himself surrounded by Nashis. The entire area was like a funhouse. "Well freak, it's time to fight. Let's just hope that you're a challenge to me." Said Nashi. Kenoku nodded and powered up to super saiyan. He then looked around to see where he was. He couldn't figure out which one was the real Nashi. Nashi then exposed himself from hiding and charged Kenoku in the gut. Kenoku staggered back and fell to his knees. Nashi looked down at him and grinned. He then booted him up in the air and before he was high enough to reach his chest, Nashi elbowed him back down. He was about to do it again until Kenoku caught his foot. Kenoku span around, launching his opponent in the process. Nashi hit a shard and shattered it as he hit. Nashi then tried to get up, but before he could, he was punched hard from the side. Kenoku then proceeded to fight furiously and went into a flurry of punches and kicks. At the end of his attack Kenoku grabbed him by his hand and pulled him toward him. When he was close enough, Kenoku pressed his hand into his chest and fired a ki through it. He then let his opponent's body drop. "You weren't worthy enough. My rage I'm saving for Bakudan." Said Kenoku.  
  
Ahiru looked around. The area he had entered looked like a ring. And standing in the middle was his opponent, Sato. "So, you're my opponent, what a shame." He said as he laughed. "I was hoping for someone more worthy. Oh well, I'll make this fast." Ahiru entered the ring with quiet determination in his eyes. "I'm going to tell you something right now," said Ahiru "and it's something I want you to think about before I kill you." He stopped right in front of him and slowly started to power up. His hair slowly rose. "You should never be overconfident. That will be your downfall." He said as his hair rose to it's super saiyan shape. Sato laughed. "Oh really? Well I'll heed your advice and I won't be overconfident, when I fight someone stronger than you." "Well then," said Ahiru as his hair started flashing gold, "let's just hope those words aren't your last." He then powered up to super saiyan with a scream. They both then vanished and got into a high-speed fight. The exchange of punches and kicks were so fast that it could barely be seen with saiyan eyes. After a while, Sato started to gain the upper hand by elbowing him in the gut. Ahiru didn't expect it and bent over from the pain. This left him open for one of Sato's special attacks. He punched Ahiru hard enough to send him flying. As he flew toward one edge of the ring, he was met again with Sato's boot, launching him into the air. He was then met again in mid air by Sato's smashing punch. He then sent him back to where they started, repeating the process. He did the attack about three more times and then let him drop. Ahiru was left bleeding and hurt. Sato laughed at him from the other side of the ring. "Well, it's been fun but I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you now." Ahiru got up slowly, still hurt. "But to be sporting, I'll let you make one more attack on me." He said confidently. Ahiru then used this opportunity to use his special attack. He clasped his hands together in front of him. He then started to separate his hand, creating a small ki. The ki was about the size of a softball and was glowing with energy. "Oh come now, this can't be you're final attack. It's too small to even care about." Said Sato. Ahiru then spread his hands out, keeping the ki in front of him. "GRAND BLAST!!!" he screamed as he rushed his hands toward the ki. It then went from a small orb, to a huge beam. Sato was taken by surprise and got engulfed in the blast. Ahiru had won. His hair then fell back into place "I... told you... not...to...be....overconfident..." he said as he passed out.  
  
The others stood in wonder as the walls rose up. Kenoku and Berzaku walked back to the group. "Hey there," said Goku with his famous smile, "I'm glad you all are alright." Kenoku looked around. "Hey, where's Ahiru?" he asked. Amy then gasped and ran to Ahiru's passed out body. Everyone saw him on the ground and ran toward him as well. Amy lifted his head up. "Ahiru! Wake up!" she called out to him. He then slowly opened his eyes. "Hey..." said Ahiru weakly. "Are you alright?" she asked with tears in her eyes. "I'll be fine..." he said, when it was obvious that he wouldn't be fine. "You go on ahead...I'll be with you..." at that point, he lost consciousness. "Ahiru..." she asked very sorrowfully. "AHIRU!!!" she screamed in sadness as she held his body close. Everyone was feeling her sorrow. Another saiyan had died. But more importantly someone's true love was lost. "Come on," said Gohan, "There's not much we can do now, except get vengeance for his death. We'll get the one who's solely responsible for it." She got up slowly with tears in her eyes. "Don't worry, we'll get them for what they've done." Said Vegeta. After that they rushed to the next challenge. Amy stayed behind. "I'll get him for you, I promise." She said as she ran after them.  
  
They all entered the next floor. The room was a giant hallway. On the walls of the hall were what seemed to be prison cells. Each cell held a different carcass. Rini looked around and shook. "This place," she thought, "It's the place in my dream." Goten walked up behind her. "Hey is everything alright?" he asked her. She then snapped out of it. "Sorry, everything's fine." She said as she smiled. They then walked down the hall. At the end was a huge door. It opened to reveal Bakudan, sitting in a large throne covered in controls. "Well, it seems that you're all here. But I'm afraid that you've all come here to die. For now I shall kill you." He got up from his chair. "Everyone, get ready!" said Goku as everyone powered up. "Prepare to die." As he said that, he vanished and reappeared in front of Gohan. He didn't see it coming and was kneed in the gut. As he fell, Goku ran up behind him charging to punch him. Before he could connect, Bakudan vanished and appeared behind Goku. Goku was then smashed over the head, dropping to the ground. Everyone then charged Bakudan at the same time. But before they could reach him, he sent them flying with his ki. "I hope that's not your best." He said. Berzaku got up shaking off his attack. "He's far more powerful that we thought." Said Berzaku. "We can't give up." Said Kenoku, "We've got to do this for Ahiru." Piccolo charged at him from behind. He connected with a hard kick and Bakudan was sent flying. As he was flying, Piccolo started to fire multiple kis at him. When he was done and the smoke cleared, Bakudan was still standing. "That was unexpected." Said Bakudan. After he said that, he vanished and reappeared behind Piccolo. He smashed him in the back and he fell to the ground. After that attack, he was hit again by Vegeta. Vegeta ran up behind him and grabbed him. He then flew up into the air and stopped. After that, he flipped around to face towards the ground. He charged the ground at top speed and let go of him before he hit, sending Bakudan into the ground. When he hit, Goku elbowed him into the wall. He then got up and laughed. "Well, well. It seems that this will be more fun than I thought." He pointed his finger, which sent both of the saiyans flying toward the wall. "Come on!" said Kenoku. He rushed after him and punched him in the head, or he wanted to anyway. But instead his fist was grabbed and he was smashed in the stomach. He was hit so hard that his hair and eyes flashed black, but after that they went back into the original features of a super saiyan. Lita then charged up her attack. "JUPITER! SUPREME! FLASH!!!!" she fired her attack at the unsuspecting opponent and he was hit hard. He flew back and skidded against the floor. "Ber, let's try our double Saiya Beam!" said Kenoku. He nodded and they both surrounded the enemy. They then both put out their fingers and connected them. "SAIYA BEAM!!!" they screamed simultaniously. The attacks each flew at Bakudan. He held out his hands on each side. He then held back each blast by hand. "I think these belong to you." He said as he fired them back at them. They were both hit hard and flew back. "How are we ever going to beat him?" asked Berzaku. "I don't know." Suddenly, they heard a scream. "MERCURY!!!! BLIZZARD!!! BEAM!!!" The enraged Amy fired her new special attack at Bakudan. He got hit hard and was frozen in place. She then charged at him. "THIS IS FOR AHIRU!" she yelled as she smashed the frozen body of Bakudan. The fight was over, Amy had won. Everyone sighed with relief. "Good job, Amy." Said the exhausted Kenoku. "I'm sure that Ahiru is proud." She smiled. Suddenly a voice was heard. "Why don't you ask him yourself?" said the evil voice. The ceiling then opened. Floating down from the sky came the owner of the voice...Bakudan! "What? How is it possible?" asked Amy. "Nice job on my clone. I hope you still have enough energy for me. AHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
(YAY!!!! FINISHED!!! There we go. that's the end of chapter 4. Questions? Comments? R/R. Well that's it. I'm done, see you in chapter 5!) 


	5. Chapter 5: The Last Blitzkreig

The Last Blitzkrieg  
  
(Hey, hey, hey! Tis me the Great Seanman!!!! Coming to you live and in text mode! Finally it's here, the final chapter of the "Super Saiyan Saga." I know what you're thinking. You're thinking "Yay! It's finally over!" but no. I'll soon be writing a prequel to this called "Warrior's Heart." The only thing I can give you is a quote. "After the many years of wandering, I think I may have found a place I could call home. This world is grand and wonderful, but most importantly it had her. We could live our lives out here, away from wars and space politics. Life would be great from here on in." There, got you interested? Well anyway on with the story. In our last chapter, everyone thought that Bakudan was dead, killed by Amy {of all people} but they soon realized that it was far from over. And now on to the final battle. Ps. I do not own, nor do I claim to own any of the following: DBZ, Sailor Moon. If I did, I'd be animating this story right now. The story and characters not in the stated programs/comics are of my creation. So if anyone wants to use them you must ask my permission, although I'd highly doubt anybody wants my characters. Anyway on with the show!)   
  
Amy could not believe what she was seeing. The man she had shattered in blind rage was staring, laughing, and grinning evilly at her, as if his vision could pierce right through her heart. Suddenly, it did just that. He fired two piercing ki's from his eyes and she was caught in front of them. Rei went to help her fallen friend as Bakudan laughed maniacally. "Pitiful germs, do you truly believe that I would be that simple to get rid of?" Everyone stared at him in hate and sheer determination. "Well, seeing how you held up to my Saibaman version of myself so well, I wonder how you would fare against a few more. Let's find out shall we?" as he said that, he dropped an entire batch of Saibamen plus over the ground like a farmer sows his seeds, and as they grew, they grew from saibamen to weaker duplicates in a few seconds. Berzaku stared in disbelief "What? But if that was just a saibaman then..." at that point, he was cut short of his thought by a fist to the head. Everyone then was in a fight for survival.  
  
The group was fighting faster than they had ever fought before, these Saibamen were stronger than they thought. Vegeta dealt blow after piercing blow but none of them seemed to affect them. It just smiled as he fought for his dear life. Finally, Vegeta got in one good punch to the face, which wasn't as good as it seemed because the Saibaman barely even flinched. "What? How could it be possible?" As Vegeta said those words, it counter attacked. The fight raged on.  
  
Goku's attacks were about as effective as Vegeta's, He couldn't hit his opponent, it was too fast. Then all of a sudden, as he tried to attack with a powerful ki attack, he was cut short by the monstrosity's fist to the gut. Goku doubled over in pain and as he did, Bakudan's Saibaman got ready to smash him over the head. Before he could, however, he was attacked on the side by a kick to the face. He looked to see who his attacker was and saw Gohan in a fighting stance. However, Gohan was then met with the same fate, except by another of it's team mates.  
  
The Sailors' fights were totally unfair. They were all being ganged up on by multiple Saibamen. One was holding Rei while another repeatedly smashed her in the stomach. Lina tried to hit her attacker at least once, but still couldn't hit them. While trying to connect with a powerful punch, she left herself open to a kick to the head. As she fell back in pain, her opponent grabbed her by the foot. Immediately after, the laughing Saibaman sent her flying by throwing her towards one of his companions. When she reached him, the other Saibaman grabbed her by the head and smashed her into the ground. She was out of the fight. Serena tried desperately to survive, countering all the moves that were used upon her, but it didn't last. As she was concentrating her attack on one Saibaman, another appeared behind her and grabbed her. She was startled and struggled trying to get out of his grasp. The one she was facing then smiled and grabbed her by the neck. It then proceeded to squeeze, slowly as to enjoy the moment, hard enough to try and break it. But before he could finish, Tuxedo Mask hit it hard with a knee to the face. He then turned and threw a rose at the other behind Serena. The Saibaman was taken by surprise and it let go in fright. She dropped to the ground gasping for air. "Are you all right?" said Tuxedo Mask worriedly. Her response was a slow nod.  
  
Kenoku was looking after the wounded Amy. "Come on, stay alive. Please stay with us!" he said in a panic. She gasped in pain, trying to keep alive. "We'll get you fixed up, don't worry." He said as he reached into his pocket. He then pulled out a syringe needle. "This ought to patch you up." He then put the needle in her arm and she opened her eyes. He wound had healed up, with minor scars, and she was better again. She looked up at Kenoku. "Good you're all right!" he said in relief. "What did you do to me?" she asked. "This syringe healed up your wound." He said. She then slapped him in the face. "Why didn't you use that on Ahiru?!?" she asked angrily. "He was in too bad of shape to be healed by this! If I did, it would have only made his pain longer!" She looked down ashamedly. "Look, I'm sorry, but let's pay more attention to the fight now, we'll get Bakudan for what he did to Ahiru." she then looked up and nodded and they both ran into the fight.  
  
Rini looked on in horror. "This..." she gasped, "this is just like my vision. That means..." she then shook off the feeling of horror. "No! it won't happen like in the dream, I'm going to make sure of it!" and she went off to help with the fight. Goten and Trunks were fighting their little hearts out. Piccolo tried his best to fight with them but it was no real help to them. Two Saibamen were both taking on Goten and Trunks, and the boys were totally out matched. "What now Trunks? I'm fighting at full power!" Trunks looked back at his friend "Just hold them back, we've got to keep trying, the world depends on us!" Piccolo then got in a powerful punch in on the artificial being and it was sent flying, flying until it hit the wall. It busted the wall apart as it hit and it fell on its knees, leaving him wide open for an attack. Trunks and Goten took this opportunity to fire two high-powered ki blasts at them. And, ironically, it was the same blasts that were used by their fathers. Trunks used the Final Flash and Goten used the Kamehameha deal their first victory. "One down." said Piccolo as he went right back into the fight.  
  
Berzaku fought valiantly. The one he was facing was actually struggling with him. All because of the haunting voice in his head and the memory of his lost friend, he was more powerful than he ever was.{Why,} he thought, {why'd you have to go and be so stupid? You had so much to live for, why?} the more he thought about it, the more rage built up inside him. Finally he just couldn't take it anymore, he put all of his rage into one attack. "You dumb bastard!!!" he screamed as he ran his fist into the chest of the Saibaman version of his hated enemy. His scream wasn't really directed to his enemy, but more to the loss of his friend and comrade. But nevertheless it fell over in pain and slumped over dead. 8 left.  
  
Rei was bleeding all over as the two Saibamen were still beating her. "This has gone far enough." Said the one dishing out the damage, "Time to end this." And as he raised his had to deliver the final blow, Rei thought {No...not like this, not while so many lives are at stake.} As the hand came down to smash Rei's heart, it was suddenly stopped. She opened her eyes weakly to see that Kenoku was holding back her attacker. "Now that's not right, two against one? I think I'll have to even the odds." And with that, he gave it a strong uppercut, knocking him in the air. As this happened, the Saibaman who was holding Rei was ambushed by a elbow to the head by Amy. This caused him to drop Rei and she fell into the arms of Kenoku. "Hold on, we'll get you to a safe place." He said as he set her down gently. When he got back up, he put his hand up to catch his opponent. The other Saibaman landed on Kenoku's waiting hand gut first. When he landed, Kenoku fired 5 powerful blasts into its stomach. He then threw over the limp corpse like an old pillow. 7 left.  
  
Amy looked directly at the smiling face of the artificial Bakudan. It was wiping off the blood from his lip as it laughed at her. She then got angry. "This is your fault that Ahiru's dead, now you will pay!" and she rushed at him like a demon out of hell. She went completely berserk as she dealt blow after blow after blow. Expending all of her energy trying to destroy this evil creation. Finally she sweep kicked it of it's feet, then kicked it into the air with all of her strength, and ended it all with an icy barrage of blasts. After the body fell, she fell on her knees, heartbroken and crying. 6 left.  
  
Serena and Darien were trying to attack a Saibaman, but it kept dodging as fast as it could. Rini tried her best to help with Serena and Darien, but it didn't really work. She swung her scepter as fast as she could but no matter what she always missed. "Rini, get out of here." Said Darien. "We'll handle this." "No, I'm going to stay." She said in a stubborn tone. "I'm not going to let my vision come true!" she said "I'll stop you if I have to die in the process!" she then started charging up her attack. "Pink....sugar.....heart.....BLAST!" The others got out of the way of the blast and it hit it directly in the chest. It was in pain but it wasn't dying. Serena saw how she needed help and started her attack. "Moon.....Scepter.....BLAST!!!" she screamed as she fired another attack at the Saibaman. That's when it was engulfed in the light of the moon and was completely destroyed. 5 left  
  
Goku, seeing how Vegeta was getting pummeled, ran to help his teammate. He ran up as fast as he could and elbowed the Saibaman as hard as he could. It flew away and hit the wall. Vegeta fell to his knees and gasped in exhaustion. Goku then started to power up as much as he could. He reached SSJ 1, then 2 then he hit 3 and an explosion of power spread around the room. All the Saibamen were intrigued by this attack and they all focused their power on him. But they were no match for a SSJ 3 and were all taken out by a simple gesture. He waved his hand around and a ki blast flew to each Saibaman, destroying them on contact. He then powered down in triumph. "That's the last of them." He said. Just then, a Saibaman he must have missed jumped out and charged at him. But it was cut off by Vegeta's ki blast. "Now that's the last of them Kakarott." Said Vegeta. Goku smiled at him and Vegeta smiled back. that was about the only time they enjoyed working with each other.   
  
Seeing this power, Bakudan was amazed. "Well it seems I've misjudged you. You seem to be quite powerful, however those were only my weaker versions of me, and they only fight with a quarter of my power." Goten looked up at him. "You're next!" he screamed and he rushed him. Rini saw this and thought back. "GOTEN, NOO!!!" but it was too late, Goten hit an invisible field and he flew right back, smashing into a wall. Rini rushed to his aid. "Well I guess you aren't as powerful as I thought," said Bakudan in evil laughter, "But I don't want to kill you myself. I'm going to let my newest creation fight you." With that he pressed a button closing up his throne in a metal bubble. Berzaku charged at the bubble and pounded with all his might. "You coward! You're not going to run away!" Kenoku then felt a ki he had felt many times before, one he knew very well. "Frieza?" he said "I thought he was dead!" just then a door opened up from the middle of the floor. As the elevator rose, Kenoku looked at it. "Is that Frieza?" just then the creature with the power of Frieza arose from the ground. It wasn't Freiza, but a weird creature with multiple features, it was like a giant walking glob of past enemies that everyone faced. "This is definitely not Frieza." said Berzaku. "Get the wounded to a safe place, now!" Trunks, Rini and Goten followed these orders and went to help the wounded. Meanwhile the others faced this freak of nature. The first thing it did, when it finally arose, was open it's eyes and roared a totally inhuman, in-saiyan, in-anything, roar. Everyone was afraid, even the Super Saiyans were afraid of what this thing was. It then charged at the first thing it saw, which was Vegeta and knocked him toward a wall. Everyone then lunged at the attacker, but it just flew up to dodge it. The fighters then stopped in their places and flew after it. What followed was a group, mid air fight. The fighters tried to hit it but it blocked and dodged everything that he was attacked with. It then spread its arms and it knocked everyone away from it. It's attack left him open and Vegeta appeared behind it and fired ki blasts at it. The creature just absorbed the ki into its body, like a sponge. "What?" said Vegeta as it turned around and smiled, as well as it could. Then it grabbed Vegeta by the head and smashed it on its knee multiple times. After its barrage, it threw it down and fired a ki after him, so when he landed an explosion would follow. Vegeta was out of the fight, but it left the others to face it.   
  
Kenoku picked up a large boulder and then threw it at the creature. It then caught it and crushed it in its bare hands. Then it vanished and appeared in front of Kenoku. Before Kenoku could react, it grabbed him and threw him towards the floor, smashing him into a crater. Soon the others met the same fate; no one could even touch it. Everyone was knocked out or wounded, everyone except Amy. She was going to be the next victim of it's barrage. Amy was very afraid, thinking {This will be it, I'll see Ahiru in the after life.} At that moment, it charged at her, and she braced for impact. But before it could even get close enough, a ki blast hit in front of it, knocking it off course. Amy looked for the origin of the ki blast and saw who it was. "AHIRU?!?" it was him and he landed with a smile. "Hey there Amy, I told you I'd catch up." Kenoku and Berzaku stared in amazement. "Hey guys, you look like you'd seen a ghost." Said Ahiru jokingly "But how? I thought you were dead!" she said with tears in her eyes. "Let's talk after that is dead." She nodded and got into a fighting stance. The monster shook of its surprise attack and growled in anger. "Just so you know, it absorbs ki blasts." Said Kenoku weakly. "Then I guess I'll have to surprise it." He said and with his Super Saiyan speed, Ahiru appeared in front of it and started beating the hell out of it. He used a barrage of punches and kicks, none of them that the monster could block, and ended with an elbow to the gut. That blow launched the monster far away and before it could it a wall, Ahiru was behind it and started attacking again. The creature finally fell on its knees in pain, and Ahiru screamed "AMY! NOW!" As he screamed that, Amy charged her most powerful attack. "MERCURY!!!! BLIZZARD!!!! BEAM!!!!" and she froze the creature dead in it's tracks. After it froze, Ahiru charged his special attack. "GRAND BLAST!!!" and he fired his attack at the frozen monster, engulfing and destroying it.  
  
The others struggled to their feet and walked over to him. "We thought you were dead." Said Piccolo. "What happened?" "Well that guy with the afro came in and fed me this bean, and he gave me some spares. 2 of them." Everyone knew who he was talking about, but just couldn't bring themselves to believe it, Mr. Satan was actually useful in this battle? Coming to his senses, Gohan looked up in realization. "Ahiru, give me those beans. Rei and Lina are in critical condition." Wasting no time, Ahiru gave him the beans and Gohan threw them to Goten and Trunks, who were looking after them. They quickly gave their wounded allies the beans and they recovered in seconds. "Well, it looks like they'll be all right," said Kenoku, "Meanwhile, where is Bakudan? I thought he'd be here after his monster died." Berzaku shook his head in confusion. "I don't know, what gives?" As he said that, Bakudan's laugh rang out through the room. "It's amazing how much I can put you saiyans through and yet you still come back for more. I can't believe that you all stayed alive after an attack like that." Everyone looked to where the voice was coming from and they found him, floating in the center of the room like a demon. "And these others, the humans and the namek, They are very lucky indeed. But I think you will go no further." He then landed. "For you see, you have to face me now, and you will not survive." A sinister grin appeared on his face. "We'll see Bakudan," said Kenoku, "You had the upper hand before when we fought 3 years ago, but while you've been sitting around growing weaker, we've been training to our top potential." The same grin then appeared on Kenoku's face, "so we're a lot stronger than you think we are." When he heard this, Bakudan never laughed so hard. "What words coming from a member of an inferior race." Vegeta raised his eyebrow in response, "You fools, I could have killed you any time I desired to, but I wanted to keep you around. I thought you'd become more corrupt as you destroyed more and more people. Then after you destroyed enough people, spreading my horror and chaos around the galaxy, I would have disposed of you." He then got into a fighting position. "Now that your usefulness has ended," the grin faded off his face and was replaced by a snarl "I WILL DESTROY YOU, ALONG WITH THIS WORLD!!!" as he screamed that, he charged at the group of people. When they saw this happen, everyone powered up to there full potential. Rocks were blown away, the scouters were destroyed in the power surge, and the earth below them shook uncontrollably. The senshi charged at the lone warlord like a wildfire.  
  
When Bakudan connected with the warriors, everyone was plowed away like bowling pins. When he stopped, with the others still in the air, he vanished and appeared next to his first victim, Goten. He came at him relentlessly with a barrage of lightning fast punches and kicks, knocking him around like a hackey sack. He then flipped over the boy and put his hand on the back of his head. After that he fired a ki blast that sent him flying toward the ground, flying to the bottom of the tower. Bakudan landed on his feet as gracefully as a dancer, and turned to see his next opponent. Goten landed with a huge explosion. When he tried getting up, his entire body started aching and burning with pain. He couldn't really take it and fell back down with a thud.  
  
Bakudan let the rest of the bodies hit the floor. Everyone scrambled to their feet and faced him. Goku and Vegeta fired quick ki blasts at him, but he was too quick and appeared in the air above them. When he did, Piccolo appeared behind him and attacked with a side-hand slap, which missed. They both went into a high speed battle and vanished from normal sight. Goku and Vegeta followed after them, and suddenly it was 3 on 1. However, Bakudan still had the advantage. He dodged Vegeta's punch and held on to his hand. He threw Vegeta around and used him as a weapon to hit Goku. Throwing both saiyans to the wall, he went on to face Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo knew he was outmatched with Goku and Vegeta out, but he didn't care. His Kami side kept pushing him to keep fighting and not give up. He was, after all, the former guardian of Earth. Bakudan attacked amazingly fast but Piccolo blocked every attack. He then attacked Piccolo with an overhead smash, but in doing so he left himself wide open. Piccolo took advantage of this and gave him a hard punch to the stomach. Bakudan bent over, stunned, from the blow. He was astounded, no one had ever even touched him before, much less hurt him. But this astonishment soon went away as he dodged Piccolo's kick to the head. Bakudan elbowed him in the back and launched him to the ground. Before Piccolo could land, however, he was met with Bakudan's knee to his stomach. "I'll give you credit, Namek," said Bakudan evily, "You are the first to ever deal a blow to me, but it will be your last blow you ever give." He raised his hand to finish off his opponent. But before he could attack, a ki blast had interrupted him. He let Piccolo drop and wondered where the attack came from. He got his answer by a barrage of ki blasts heading towards him. Gohan was attacking with all his might, trying to protect his former master and friend. Bakudan flowed past the blasts like water and ended up in front of Gohan. Bakudan smiled and kicked his right arm. Gohan felt a snap. Immediately he screamed out in pain. Bakudan had broken his arm. With his arm limp, Gohan was at a huge disadvantage. Bakudan then started pummeling him.  
  
Trunks saw his fallen friend in the hole. He hopped down and went to Goten's aid. "Goten, wake up!" he screamed. Goten didn't respond. "Goten wake up please!" He still didn't respond. Rini heard the commotion and hopped down into the hole with him. "Is he hurt?" she asked worriedly. Trunks shook him to try and wake him up. "Goten, snap out of it!" tears started to form in the young saiyans eyes. Rini then started to tear up. "Is....is...is he-" "No! Don't even think that!" yelled Trunks. "He's my best friend, and I won't let him die!" He went back to trying to revive his friend. Rini's tears ran down her face. She couldn't help but think of the vision. "GOTEN, WAKE UP!" Screamed Trunks. His tears dropped to the ground. "Please...." Whispered Rini "don't die." Her tears then dropped on his face. As that happened, Goten gasped. They both smiled and sighed in relief. "He's fine, he just needs rest." Said Rini. Trunks nodded, "Meantime, let's get that guy!" they both flew up after Bakudan.  
  
Gohan was taking a beating. He couldn't guard very well with one arm out of commission, but he tried his best. Bakudan was having a lot of fun at his expense. He attacked him with merciless speed and deadly accuracy. He was getting to a conclusion when suddenly, Trunks and Rini attacked from behind. He sensed they were coming and turned around immediately to face his would be ambushers. Tuxedo Mask jumped in to help the two children, but it did little help. Every attack dealt to him was dodged and blocked. "This is getting annoying!" said Bakudan. He then powered up an energy field and launched the three fighters away. Then it was the 3 saiyans' turn. Ahiru, Berzaku, and Kenoku charged at him with rage in their eyes. They attacked with blinding speed, but all in vain. Dodging the blows, Bakudan stepped back. He was leading them away so he could counterattack with little chance of another ambush. Grabbing Ahiru by the arm, he quickly gave him 6 punches to the side. The saiyan fell to his knees, weakened. 2 left, and they were not going to give up. Berzaku leapt in the air and walked on Bakudan's face. He then did a front flip and punched him in the back, pushing him towards Kenoku's awaiting knee. Bakudan was furious at this and the horns on his back fired multiple ki blasts everywhere. The explosions sent Kenoku and Berzaku flying away from him. Bakudan screamed out in rage. "How dare you, you insignificant fools! Now I'm really mad! Now there's no holding back!" as he screamed this, he started to transform. The horns on his back started to grow spikier and more complex, his body started to grow larger and scales appeared on his skin, and his face turned into sort of a reptile-like being. "Now..." he said with a slight hiss in his voice, "Now is when you will die." He charged at Berzaku, who was still recovering from his attack earlier, and started to attack even faster than before. Berzaku was getting a beating that no being in the universe had taken, and lived. As Bakudan was finishing up his attack, he grabbed Berzaku by the shirt and lifted him above him. He then threw the saiyan toward Kenoku and they both fell over in pain. He then saw the sailor's, powering up a group attack. "What's this then?" he said fiercely, "Trying to attack me off guard eh?" They immediately stopped and looked at him in terror.  
  
Bakudan charged at them, arms limp and a trail of dust followed behind him. He then powered up his body, making himself look like a giant fireball. Before he could connect, Goten appeared in front of him and started to punch his stomach repeatedly. Bakudan was groaning and grunting in pain as the small saiyan beat him mercilessly. Goten ended his attack with an elbow to a thrusting kick, launching the hulking brute several feet away. This attack left poor Goten drained and he fell to his knees. Bakudan looked up with a hateful glare in his eyes. "You little bastard!" as he screamed that, he charged up a powerful ki attack with both hands above his head. Rini, who was amazed at what Goten had done, saw what was going on and panicked. "You will die now!!" He then powered up his attack. Rini, without thinking, started running. "BLACKENED..." Rini ran faster than ever before, trying to get Goten out of the way. "BURNER!!!" Bakudan fired his attack directly at him. Before it could hit, Rini pushed Goten out of the way. But she wasn't fast enough to dodge the attack and was hit, dead on. Chunks of her clothes ripped away as she was engulfed in the beam. When it was over, she fell to the ground, bleeding.  
  
Goten shook off his pain. He looked up and his eyes widened in horror. "Rini!" he ran to her side and picked her up. "Rini, say something." Rini then opened her eyes weakly, "Go....Goten, I'm sorry." "Don't talk, you're hurt." She laughed weakly, "That's....alright, as long....as long as....you're not hurt." The life in her eye's started to fade away. "Rini, don't die on me." said Goten with tears in his eyes. Kenoku got up and saw what had happened. He saw Rini in Goten's arms, gasping her last breaths. "No..." he said in horror "Not again." Images flashed through his head. The same situation was flashing in his head, but with different people. The boy was him a few years ago and the girl was a beautiful woman who had black hair, and a purple diamond in the center of her forehead. "Goten...." Said Rini, "Don't....don't die, live on for me..."as she said that, the life completely faded from her eyes and her head fell limp. Goten's stared at the lifeless body of Rini and started trembling. "No....no don't go." Kenoku kept seeing the past repeat itself. He remembered himself saying those exact words to his lost love, and he remembered what happened after that. "It...it's the loss of Raena all over again." He said trembling. He felt his blood start to boil. "Poor lost one," Said Bakudan laughing, "Don't worry, my boy, you'll be joining her...." He then stopped in fear, as if he saw an army appear in front of him. Everyone stopped what they were doing, for someone's power was raising higher than anyone had ever seen.  
  
Kenoku thought of all the people who were killed, all the people who were separated thanks to Bakudan. Friend's, family, allies, and lovers. He felt his muscles start to tighten. His arms and legs started bulging out until they grew twice their size. Then his hair started raising even more, electricity flowed over his body. "Bakudan, leave them out of this." Said Kenoku, "Your fight is with me." His power kept growing, sending rocks and debris flying everywhere. "You're such a weakling, your ways make me sick. Killing innocent people, civilizations and even children. But I cannot let you hurt anyone else," he then looked up at him, with his eyes flashing with rage. "I'll stop you from ever hurting anybody!!!" as he finished, Kenoku's hair rose up higher and his power caused the entire roof and walls to be destroyed, leaving open sky to fight. Everyone looked away from this flash of power. The first to open their eyes was Lina, who saw the glowing figure. Kenoku's body was flowing with blue electricity and his eyes burned with rage. Soon everyone looked to him and were amazed. "Get out of here, now. I'll take on Bakudan myself." The senshi, still awestruck by his power, reluctantly left, carrying the wounded out.  
  
Bakudan smiled. "Well saiyan, it seems you have a few tricks of your own. But I'll still kill you!" with that he charged him with the same attack he was going to use on the Sailors. As he closed in about to collide with the enraged saiyan, he was stopped in mid air. The sheer power of the saiyan had created a barrier, which could not be broken, and it sent Bakudan flying. Before hitting anything, Bakudan stopped himself in mid air. He looked at Kenoku in astonishment, "How can that be? No one has ever even survived that attack, much less blocked it." Enraged, he tried again. But as he was powering up, Kenoku vanished in blinding speed and appeared behind him. Before Bakudan could react, Kenoku dealt the first blow to the face. What followed was a brutal and fast paced beating that went on for about 2 minutes. As he finished his rush of punches, he took Bakudan by the neck and threw him with great speed into the remaining wall. The force of the throw was too great and he smashed through flying ever onward to an abandoned building. Kenoku followed him with blinding rage and started firing ki ball after powerful ki ball. He stopped a few inches short of the building to look in on the wreckage of what was left. As he did, Bakudan appeared behind him ready to attack with a crushing punch. "DIE SAIYAN!!!" He said as his fist came crushing down toward the back of his neck. But as he did, with lightning fast speed, Kenoku turned around and caught his fist. "Sorry, but this saiyan will not be defeated that simply..." As he started powering up, he focused all his ki toward the hand that held Bakudan's arm. As Bakudan looked on in horror, he felt his hand being crushed. Kenoku clenched his fist even tighter and smashed every bone in that hand. Bakudan screamed in hideous pain. As he was busy focusing on his hand, he didn't see Kenoku's other hand aiming toward his stomach. Kenoku then released his hand and launched a ki blast that sent him towards the ground. And the fight continued.  
  
The rest of the fighters could not believe the power Kenoku was exerting. The pure rage of a pure saiyan was enough to take out the most powerful tyrants of all. "Whoa," said Ahiru in astonishment, "where'd all that power come from?" Goku then remembered when he first became a Super Saiyan. How the loss of his best friend and the loss of all the people of Namek had pushed him over the edge. "Something must have really pushed him." Everyone nodded, except Goten who was crying over Rini. "I promise, Rini..." said Goten, "...to get the one who did this to you!" He screamed as he powered up and rushed after Bakudan. "Goten, WAIT!!!" yelled Goku after his son. He then followed after and was soon followed by Trunks.  
  
Bakudan glared at Kenoku with bitter rage. "SAIYAN!!! DON'T THINK YOU'VE WON YET!!!" Kenoku stared at him with the exact same rage. "You may think you have me down, but I won't be defeated that easily!" He said as he charged and punched Kenoku in the face. The punch only nudged the face of Kenoku as he stared at him with hate in his eyes. Bakudan could not believe the power of his opponent. "You are nothing compared to me..." said Kenoku as his memories of his lost love flashed through his mind, "...you do nothing but hurt and cause suffering...now you will feel the pain you have inflicted!" He grabbed his arm and threw Bakudan into the air. As he was in the air, Kenoku fired multiple Ki shots at him, launching him even higher. He then vanished from normal sight, leaving Bakudan in a free-fall. As he reappeared, Bakudan looked into the eyes of what was sure to be his demise before he was kicked into another crater.  
  
At that moment, Goten arrived, looking around in a blind rage for the tyrant. He the saw a giant explosion. "There he is!" he screamed as he charged at him. As Goku chased after him, he looked on in awe. "Wow," he said, "we might win this fight after all."  
  
Kenoku smiled as he watched the one who had held him prisoner for all these years, topple and fall to his knees. He took a kind of secret joy in watching the one who made him destroy every living thing they could find bleed and limp. But his joy quickly turned to horror as he saw they young Goten flying every faster towards him. He knew he couldn't stand up to Bakudan and yet he still wanted vengeance. Kenoku rushed over to try to stop him, but it was too late, Bakudan saw Goten rushing towards him and caught him mid-flight. "Stay back, saiyan...or the little one will die!!!" screamed Bakudan. {How cowardly} thought Kenoku, {using a child as a shield...} As this happened, Bakudan flew ever higher with the young saiyan. "That's right, now you know, I will always find a way to defeat my enemies..." said Bakudan "And now I shall finish this fight off!!" He threw Goten with great force, launching him into the waiting arms of his father, who had appeared out of nowhere. Bakudan then started powering all of his remaining energy into one final ki ball. "I WILL DESTROY YOU AND THIS PLANET TOGETHER!!!!!" Said Bakudan as his ki started growing in size. Kenoku then started up his most powerful attack, the one that focused all his hate and his darkness into one final shot, the Thundering Attack. His dark ki and light ki were all being focused into the diamond shape his fingers made, hoping to save a planet with it rather than destroy one.  
  
The rest of the senshi looked on in awe. They had never seen such a power being exerted. "What's going on?" Asked Lina. Piccolo looked at her with a grave look. "Unless Kenoku can defeat him now, the entire planet will be destroyed." Lina then looked at Piccolo with a look that was like she shouldn't have asked the question in the first place. All of the worlds population will be destroyed in one final shot? Even her strongest opponents from her world couldn't do that. "Kenoku..." said Ahiru "I'm not letting you do this alone!" As he finished that sentence, he powered up to super saiyan and flew off after him to the final attack that could save or destroy the entire world. As Berzaku looked on after his friend, the voice rang clear in his head once again. "Don't give up..." he said silently to himself. Immediately he powered up to super saiyan and charged on to meet his fate. The others took a cue and flew off after him.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! YOU HONESTLY THINK YOU CAN WIN AGAINST THE MOST FAMOUS GANGSTER OF ALL? EVEN FRIEZA HIRED HIS MOST POWERFUL FROM ME!!!" Gloated Bakudan. "HE WAS NOTHING COMPARED TO ME AND SO ARE YOU!!! SO NOW YOU DIE!!!!" As his ki had become as big as it could get, he fired it at Kenoku and pushed all of his force into it. Kenoku saw as this came and fired his beam at the huge ball. This stopped it in mid air and he forced all of his power into this one blast. Straining himself to save his friends, he pushed on even harder. {I can't keep this up...} thought Kenoku, {it's only a matter of time before my power gives and the entire planet is destroyed.} As he thought that he saw another ki blast firing at the ball. He looked to see where it came from and he saw a face that was always welcome. "Ahiru...thank you" Ahiru smiled at him. "Thank me later, right now lets finish what we started!" Kenoku nodded and went on to focusing on his attack.  
  
"YOU THINK TWO SAIYANS IS GOING TO BE ENOUGH TO STOP ME?" Taunted Bakudan. Just as he said that, another ki blast pushed his ball an inch toward him, he looked to see that Berzaku had started firing. "So, I get to destroy 3 saiyans with one stone huh? That just makes things easier!" he powered his blast a little more and pushed it right back to where it was. "Kenoku, I don't think we can hold this!" Said Berzaku as his blast kept firing. "Don't give up yet, we have a planet to defend!" Soon the rest of the senshi had powered up and joined in on the blast. Goten and Trunks had fused into Gotenks for this blast which gave them an added advantage. Goku had powered up to SSJ3 and Vegeta was straining himself to his top condition. Everyone was pushing themselves to their limit as they joined in on the final attack. The blast was slowly pushing itself towards Bakudan, who could not believe the power that was pushing his own attack against him. "NO!!! THIS CANNOT BE!!!" Bakudan pushed himself even further, and the blast then pushed back to where it was before. The other senshi were astonished at what had happened.  
  
Berzaku knew that this won't be nearly enough to defeat him. "We can't win..."he said as he lowered his hands, stopping the blast. Everyone saw what Berzaku had done. They were too busy to wonder why he did it because they were trying to push the attack away from the Earth. "I may as well give up and let myself be destroyed..." just as Berzaku said that, the voice came back in his head louder than ever. "Don't ever give up." He was surprised. "Is this what she meant by they'll need me?" he asked himself. He then looked around to see everyone's determination. The sheer hope that this day they would come out triumphant. So he gave his friends one final look. Ahiru looked at Berzaku. He saw as his eyes looked around as if it were his dying day. Suddenly he saw Berzaku take one long look at Bakudan and nod. Ahiru thought he might know what he was about to do. "BERZAKU NO!!!" but it was too late, Berzaku had vanished from sight and appeared behind Bakudan. Bakudan was astonished as Berzaku grabbed both his arms and held him back. "EVERYONE!!! FOCUS ALL YOUR POWER NOW!!! I CAN'T HOLD HIM MUCH LONGER!!!" Ahiru looked on in horror but he knew what must be done. Everyone pushed themselves to their absolute maximum. Kenoku thought of all the people on this planet, all the beings and his rage grew. His rage had blinded him so much, the dark ki completely took over and his eyes became completely black. He was no longer a civilized being, he was a raging animal, a raging saiyan! And that gave him a giant energy boost to finish off his final attack. Bakudan became completely engulfed in the attack his eyes completely in shock. "NOOOOO!!!!!!!" Berzaku became engulfed as well as his life faded away from his eyes. They both then disappeared in a pile of dust. The blast fired off into space and it exploded into a kind of fireworks show. Bakudan was finally defeated...but at a terrible price.  
  
As the smoke cleared, everyone was exhausted. Ahiru was the first to look around. He then remembered what had happened. He looked in the air with sorrow in his eyes. "Why..." he fell to his knees and looked up, the loss was too much for him. "BERZAKU!!!" he smashed his hands into the dirt and started to weep. Amy saw this and put her arms around his shoulders. "Ahiru..." his eyes then met hers, "What your friend did was heroic. He risked his life so that we could live on. You should feel proud of him. He then slowly got up and wiped his eyes. "Thanks Amy..." was all he said.  
  
Goku was the first to see Kenoku. He was lightly shaking in bitter rage. Goku walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "Way to go, we finally defeated..." But before he could finish, Kenoku's fist was coming right at his head. Goku was in shock at this move and went to block it. But before he could connect, Kenoku stopped himself. His eyes turned back to normal. "What are you doing?!?" Asked Gohan. "My dad is your friend!" Kenoku breathed heavily. "I...I don't know...I couldn't control myself..." Ahiru put his arm around Kenoku's neck. "It's ok man... you had a rough day. Believe me we all did. But we actually won this battle." Gotenks walked up "How can you say we won?" He then defused back into Goten and Trunks. "One of our friends has died!" Said Goten with tears in his eyes. "Rini is dead, remember?" he said while sobbing. "Don't feel bad..." said Kenoku "we lost someone dear to us as well. Berzaku was like a brother to us. But we cannot change what has happened. They died in battle and died as heroes. So be proud of them." Everyone remembered this and became completely silent. Everyone but Goku, he smiled his famous smile and patted Goten on the back. "Don't worry about that son, remember we have the Dragonballs." Goten then wiped his tears off and smiled back at his dad. "That's right! they never died before, so we can wish them back!" The Sailor senshi were confused about this. "Dragonballs? What are those?" Goten smiled at them, "Just grab her body and meet us back at Master Roshi's house.  
  
A few hours passed and everyone back at Roshi's house were a little edgy. But soon Goku and Goten came back with 7 pearls in their hands. "How are those going to help Rini?" Asked Serena. "Just watch." He put them all down on the ground. "COME OUT SHENRON!!!" Said Goku. As they all looked on in wonder, the huge multi-mile long dragon appeared before their very eyes. "So this is what the Dragonballs do..." Said Ahiru in awe. "Why have you awakened me...tell me your wish!" Said Shenron. "Great Dragon we wish our friend Rini back to life!" Said Goten. As he said that, both Shenron's and Rini's eyes flashed with light. Rini awoke with a gasp and Goten ran and hugged her. "You're ok!" said Goten with tears in his eyes. "I thought I had died." Said Rini "What happened. I saw a huge orange man with horns on his head. Who was that?" Goten laughed and looked at her. "Don't worry about that. All that matters is your alright!" "Not to be a downer, but I must know what your second wish is." Said Shenron. Goten looked up at Kenoku. "Ok, next wish we wish your friend back from the dead ok?" He shook his head. "No, that would disrupt the natural order of things. You see, since Berzaku died, it means that he was meant to die. His journey in life is complete. He died a hero. If we wished him back, we would be taking his honor and reward away from him. We believe that everyone should be allowed to rest after their journey is complete. We will meet with him again someday but for now lets not wish him back to continue another journey. However an entire town was destroyed unjustly, so lets use it on them." Goten realized this "Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Shenron, I wish that the city that was destroyed by Bakudan and his army was restored back to the way it was." Shenron's eyes flashed again "It has been done, now I bid you farewell" as he said that, the Dragonballs flew off back to the ends of the earth. "How is that possible?" Asked Rei. "Don't worry about it, all we need to worry about right now is getting you back home."  
  
So the rest of the year passed. Kenoku went back to training for a while, the Sailor Senshi were getting prepared for the way back home, Goten and Rini became a couple, Vegeta and Trunks went back to their usual routine, Ahiru was trying to fix the pods they came in, and the rest went back to normal. As their final day passed, everyone gathered around the pods at Kami's lookout. Everyone was saying goodbye to the others, everyone except Ahiru and Amy. They were off in a secluded corner of the lookout. "So I guess this is it..." Said Ahiru with a certain gloom "...this is goodbye." Amy looked into his eyes. "It's not really goodbye. We still hold each other in our hearts." Ahiru nodded... "I don't know if I will ever see you again. And it's not exactly like we can write each other through dimensions." Amy laughed a little. "Well we'll always have today...and we'll always have this" She then kissed him passionately. They were so enthralled with the kiss, they didn't even notice Kenoku looking after them.  
  
"Everyone gather around!" said Bulma "I want to get one picture before you all leave!" Everyone then gathered in a large clump. "Mr. Popo, could you take this picture?" asked Bulma "Of course." Said Mr. Popo. As they all struggled to get into the picture Rini and Goten secretly held hands behind their backs. Rini smiled at him and he smiled back. This will be their final memories of each other, they wanted to enjoy this. As they took the picture and everyone broke off, Kenoku and Ahiru came around. "I just wanted to tell everyone thank you." Said Kenoku, "you have all shown us friendship even though we came in hostility. And for that we thank you. Although we have lost one of our own, he shall never be forgotten." Everyone bowed their head in respect. "So Berzaku, you're with the rest of our race now. You're a hero and have joined the ranks of the highest warriors. For that, we thank you." Kenoku bowed his head as Ahiru pulled out his Violin. He then played a slow, sad tune. As he played his tune, tears ran down to his strings. When he finished, he put his instrument to his side and bowed his head. Kenoku was the first to raise his head. "Prince Vegeta, we have something for you." Said Kenoku. He pulled something out of his pod and walked toward Vegeta, holding it carefully like a small porcelain doll. "Vegeta, I want you to have this." He put something in Vegeta's hand. Vegeta opened his hand to find a small pebble in it. "That is the last fragment of the Planet Vegeta left. We took it from the wreckage. Take this as a gift from your humble servants." Vegeta smiled and gave a slow nod.  
  
As the Gates of Time opened, everyone gave their final farewells. Some people wept, some silently, and some shared one final laugh. Ahiru and Amy held on to each other as if they would die if they let go. Rini and Goten stared awkwardly into each other's eyes, until finally Rini threw her arms around him and gave Goten a long kiss. Sailor Pluto cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "Hey, this won't hold open forever so you might want to hurry up." As the Sailor Senshi stepped into the portal back to their own world, the rest of the Z senshi waved goodbye. Amy, being the last to go, finally let go very slowly of Ahiru. "I'll never forget you..." She said with tears in her eyes. "Neither will I." Said Ahiru. As he watched her enter the gates, he felt an urge to follow...but he realized that his place was here. He wiped his tears off as the gates closed. Kenoku came from behind him and placed his arm on his shoulder. Ahiru felt a slight moment of comfort from knowing that he has support from his friends.  
  
"So where will you go now?" asked Goku. "I think I'll head to this planet called Baccarat. It is a low place that is ruled by crime. I think it needs someone like me to help gain their freedom." Said Ahiru. "I see," said Goku, "And you Kenoku?" He looked at them and smiled. "I don't know, maybe I'll just wander around the galaxy for a while, until my final journey is complete." They exchanged smiles of respect. The rest of the Z senshi waved as the 2 saiyans blasted off to their final journey. Ahiru stared at the picture that was given to him by Bulma and smiled with a tear in his eye. Kenoku looked on at the stars, not knowing what was in store for him. "Hey Ken," said Ahiru over the intercom "Why don't you follow me to the planet I was planning to go to. Just to keep me company on the trip." Kenoku smiled, "Sure, why not? We saiyans have to stick together." And so they were off to a new adventure. With new memories and a life that they could call their own. Free to live wherever the universe takes them.  
  
(Finished!!!! IT TOOK ME YEARS TO FINISH THIS SO YAAAAY!!!! You see I had like major writers block but now I got it all finished! It feels so good to get this over with! Well questions? Comments? R/R. thank you and I hope you enjoyed my little story. Some may have hated it but I don't care. I finished and that's all that matters. Keep on the look for my next story, "Warrior's Heart" Later Amigos!) 


End file.
